My Metal Brony
by Maucitoow
Summary: Gervasio es un joven de 23 años estudiante de Física adepto a MLP que vive un evento producido por una catástrofe natural que provoca su destierro en Equestria. Su más grande deseo es viajar hasta Ponyville y vivir el resto de su vida ahí, con las Mane Six.


**Primera Parte: "El Arribo"**

**Capitulo 1**

"**El proyecto"**

Mientras caminaba las cuatro cuadras que le faltaban para llegar a casa, Gervasio terminaba su cigarro con un aire distraído de preocupación. Era ya de tarde y el sol estaba cayendo. Los edificios ya no permitían que la luz llegue a las veredas lo que daba un alivio de calor. Estando en diciembre los días se hacían pesados, más que el calor lo que pesaba eran las ultimas materias por rendir. Gervasio quería ir a ver a su familia pero si no rendía bien se iba a tener que quedar el verano estudiando… Y con calor.

Mientras entraba a su departamento y se desataba el largo pelo que le gustaba usar, recordaba con alegría que el día anterior había comprado café, hacía dos semanas que no tenía y era bastante dependiente, por lo que se abalanzo a hacer un par de tazas, para él solo.

Ya era viernes y no tenía nada que hacer, sus amigos se había ido a sus respectivas ciudades. Con sus familias. A él lo atraparon las deudas con sus materias.

Se instalo en el sillón a ver la tele con su taza de café tirando un par de acordes de tanto en tanto con la guitarra que dejaba siempre a su lado. Faltaban quince minutos para que empezara My Little Pony asique puso las noticias para hacer un poco de ruido. Últimamente andaban todos enloquecidos con el tema de las tormentas solares. Exageraban enormemente en los medios y aprovechaban para liarlo con el veintiuno de diciembre, los mayas, el fin del mundo y esas cosas.

Gervasio, como estudiante de física ya en años avanzados, no tomaba nada en serio las alertas sobre el tema. Confiaba en que el campo electromagnético de la tierra las desviaría. Como se supone que hace y siempre hizo. Pero entonces hablaron de algo más relevante para él:

_-"…Las ultimas ráfagas de anoche provocaron averías en los satélites transmisores de regiones latinoamericanas. Un satélite se desplomo al noroeste de Brasil, las llamas están siendo difícilmente controladas mientras que otros dos satélites fueron desviados de sus cursos. Los usuarios de Televisión Satelital estarían experimentando perdidas ocasionales de señal. Les recomendamos hablar con su operador… Mientras que en Japón..."-_

Gervasio estaba esperando al domingo para poder ver el estreno de la gran gala del galope traducida al español. Casi era la única razón por la que había contratado televisión satelital en vez de la normal. Hacía ya varios meses había decidido que tener Internet no era una buena opción. Demasiado tiempo de su día lo perdía en eso. Y la única solución, fue eliminar el problema de raíz.

Su conexión satelital para con la empresa no era exactamente "legal" por lo tanto no podía llamar a la para que le recalibren la parabólica. –"_Voy a tener que hacerlo yo mismo"_- dijo mientras cambiaba el canal hacia el HUB del oeste y se serbia otra taza de café.

Ese mismo día a la noche fue al ciber más cercano que encontró a tratar de encontrar los datos que iba a necesitar para calibrar la antena. Se esperaba encontrar una bibliografía de siete tomos sobre señales electromagnéticas y reparación avanzada de insumos de telecomunicación. Pero en vez de eso encontró un programa que mide, configura y optimiza la señal de una antena parabólica. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y si lo era. Necesitaba comprar un Tester USB y las herramientas para mover el ángulo de la parabólica. Tenía mucha plata ahorrada hasta entonces, pero era para ir al Rock In Rio el año siguiente. Se sumergió en un dilema moral que le duro muy poco. Camino a casa pasó a comprar una cerveza al mercado que frecuentaba, el dueño ya lo conocía y le prestaba los envases que siempre devolvía. Un cigarro mas y estaría listo para dormir.

Al día siguiente fue a comprar lo que necesitaba. Ya había estado perdiendo señal durante la noche asique puso manos a la obra. Gastó menos plata de la que pensaba, pero no iba a estar festejando hasta lograr hacerlo, porque no había seguridad de lograrlo, Gervasio es físico, no ingeniero.

Ese sábado preparo su equipo de mate y subió a la terraza del edificio. No podía alcanzar a ver mucho ya que estaba rodeado de estructuras más grandes. Pero el sol era infaltable. Ese día estaba pronosticada una ola de calor. Pero Gervasio fue de todos modos, por lo menos tenía que aprovechar la luz. De noche, la tarea iba a ser imposible.

Solo dos personas en el edificio tenían parabólicas. La de él estaba instalada en un lugar bastante cómodo que no era el mejor porque, como ya dije, no era exactamente "legal". Arrojando la colilla de cigarro, acerco un cajón de madera y se sentó dándole la espalda al sol con la parabólica directamente frente a él. La terraza del edificio estaba cubierta con aislante de brea cubierta de aluminio, la luz se reflejaba directamente. Hacía mucho calor.

Saco la Netbook de la mochila y enchufo el Tester a la antena, luego arranco el programa, enchufo el otro cable del Tester a la máquina y el programa empezó a funcionar. –"_Que fácil"_- Dijo Gervasio mientras el programa "Recopilaba datos necesarios".

Después de tomarse un mate y quedarse con la computadora en la mano parado frente a la parabólica un buen par de minutos. Pudo ver, en el edificio que tenía frente a él, como destellaban los interiores de las habitaciones. Como si los televisores y lámparas estuviesen reventando. En ese momento la sirena de la ciudad comenzó a sonar. Gervasio, no tranquilo pero tampoco desesperado pensó que podían ser los bomberos. En ese momento la computadora se apago y una ráfaga de viento caliente le bajo por la espalda. Se dio vuelta y lo único que llego a ver en el cielo era fuego. El cielo se había consumido. La tormenta solar era algo que Gervasio no esperaba. Lo único que atino a hacer es dar un salto para atrás. Justo detrás de él estaba la parabólica. Cayó encima de ella e inmediatamente un destello blanco y a la vez cobrizo lo rodeo, sintió que seguía cayendo, lo cual lo confundió porque el borde del edificio estaba lejos, hasta aterrizar en una suave vegetación que no lo salvo del desmayo.

**Capitulo 2**

"**La Búsqueda"**

Gervasio abrió los ojos en medio de la obscuridad. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para pensar donde estaba, asique se limito a inclinar su cuerpo hacia un costado y sentarse. Después de un rato, y recobrar un poco la conciencia, miro a su alrededor. Los oídos le zumbaban mucho asique no podía escuchar nada, pero su visión muy pronto se aclaro y pudo dilucidar que estaba en un bosque. Detrás de él había un arbusto muy denso. –"¿Caí sobre esto?"- Pensó.

Trato de recordar que había pasado, pero solo recordaba la antena, el fuego en el cielo y el destello. Luego de eso nada. Hasta despertar. Obviamente no se había caído del edificio porque ahora se encontraba en un bosque. Pensó que a esta altura entrar en pánico o tener miedo no era lógico. Siendo físico siempre encaraba el camino de la lógica. Un escalofrió trepo su espalda. Era de noche y solo llevaba puesto una remera, malla y zapatillas con suela de goma. –"Menos mal"- dijo. Ya que cuando busco la información sobre la instalación de la antena, decía que era recomendable calzado aislante. Se desato el pelo para que le cubra las orejas y el cuello. En estas circunstancias lo valoraba más que nunca.

Se puso de pie y diviso lo que parecía ser un claro, a unos 20 metros de él. El bosque era muy frondoso y no lograba ver el cielo. Pensó que la luz de la luna podía ayudarlo a encontrar gente. O al menos un camino. Al observar el lugar de su supuesta caída. Algo brillo atreves del arbusto. Rodeo la planta a ver que era y para su enorme sorpresa estaba la parabólica, con el Tester y su computadora, todo desplomado como si hubiese sido arrojado desde lejos. En este punto Gervasio se comenzó a preocupar, la cosa se estaba poniendo muy extraña. Miro a su alrededor nuevamente esperando ver alguna señal de movimiento, huellas de alguien que lo haya dejado ahí, o cualquier cosa, pero lo único que marcaba su presencia era el hueco del arbusto con su silueta. Juntó la computadora, desenchufándole los cables del Tester y se percato que estaba en una sola pieza. Sin demasiadas esperanzas apretó el botón de encendido. La pantalla parpadeo y comenzó a arrancar. Gervasio no estaba contento por tal hecho ya que seguía más y más desconcertado, si lo que sucedió fue una tormenta solar, nada eléctrico y menos electrónico debería funcionar. Pero para bien, funcionaba. En ese preciso momento no iba a necesitar para nada la computadora, asique la apago bruscamente y miro el suelo en busca de su mochila, con un poco de suerte la iba a encontrar. Pero no fue el caso. Tuvo que decidir dejar la parabólica y el Tester acomodados cerca de un árbol llamativo, después de todo, no sabía cuánto iba a tener que caminar.

Cuando llego al claro, que no debía tener más de 40 metros de ancho diviso los rieles de un tren. El ambiente no era tan tétrico como Gervasio esperaba. La vegetación tenía una apariencia alegre y bien nutrida. No había ramas tiradas ni acumulaciones de hojas. Levanto la vista al cielo, en busca de las estrellas que ayudan a orientarse, pero no consiguió armar ninguna constelación. Era como si las estrellas hubiesen cambiado su posición. Bajo la vista en ambas direcciones pero no vio nada. Se encontraba en la cima de una colina. A ambos lados la vía bajaba. Seguir su rastro era lo único que podía hacer.

Se detuvo por un momento para pensar a qué lado ir. No había luces en los horizontes de ninguno. Comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda, solo un poco a ver si encontraba algo. Luego de unos 500 metros que la vía seguía igual ya pudo ver más allá que antes. La loma se estaba allanando. Pero la vía no parecía tener fin. Decidió caminar hacia el otro lado. Pero como el frio se apoderaba de él, comenzó un ligero trote que se prolongo colina arriba, y luego 300 metros colina abajo.

Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento por un momento. –"El fumar es perjudicial para la salud"- Dijo en voz baja. Miro hacia adelante y la vía daba la impresión que doblaba hacia la derecha. Continuo caminando un poco mas hasta que la colina se hizo llana y pudo ver que la vía se metía detrás de una colina bastante más grande que la que acababa de bajar el. No parecía estar tan lejos asique continuo, al menos la vía hacia algo de este lado, del otro solo continuaba.

La noche estaba completamente en silencio, Gervasio no había prestado mucha atención al medio que lo rodeaba, pero ahora que su mente y oídos se habían aclarado se dio cuenta que nada se oía, ni siquiera el sonido de los arboles con el viento, Era un poco estremecedor. Pero cuando termino de doblar la colina ya no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse. Para su absoluta sorpresa, a la distancia se levantaba una ciudad en el despeñadero de una gran montaña, con una cascada a su entrada y media estructura colgando. Quedo absolutamente inmóvil al ver esa imagen. Ya que, siendo brony, la había visto montones de veces. Era Canterlot. Totalmente iluminada desde adentro, y la luna parecía darle aún más brillo que alrededor. Gervasio se sentó en el piso para calmar sus ideas. Seguía teniendo frio pero ya no le importaba. Si en serio era Canterlot, estaba a punto de sumergirse en una aventura que desde hace ya años venia soñado, encontrarse con los ponys que seguía a diario, hablar con ellos, y que la magia de la amistad se apodere de él. Pero el simple hecho de ser humano, era una gran barrera.

Millones de cosas pasaron por su cabeza inmediatamente. –"Que voy a hacer?"- Pensó en voz alta mientras las luces del castillo lo hipnotizaban. Si entraba caminando al castillo iba a generar un alboroto que prefería esquivar. Pensó que estar en Ponyville sería más simple, pero quedaba bastante al sur de su dirección, conocía bastante bien los mapas de Equestria. Mientras pensaba una salida a su frio y una entrada a Canterlot, un fuerte silbido provino detrás de él entumeciéndole el pensamiento. A una no muy gran distancia venia el tren. Lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa. El pánico se apodero de él. La luz que tenía el tren era muy poderosa e, indefectiblemente, lo iban a ver.

A su costado tenia la gran colina que difícilmente iba a escalar, la vía estaba a unos 40 metros hacia el otro lado, y el bosque, otros 40 metros más. Ya no había nada que hacer. De todos modos, se relajo al pensar que si sabían que "algo", porque si estaba en Equestria, un humano iba a ser extraño, andaba por ahí suelto, lo buscarían e interrogarían. –"No me queda otra..."- Pensó mientras trataba de poner su mejor cara al tren que ya estaba demasiado cerca.

Al pasar a unos 30 metros, las luces que llevaba en su parte delantera se posaron sobre él. El tren acelero y lo único que Gervasio atino a hacer es levantar la mano y saludar con cara de desconcierto a los asustados ponys que iban en los elegantes vagones de madera. –"Por lo menos no tengo que parecer hostil"- Pensaba mientras el tren doblaba a toda velocidad y se perdía a la distancia dentro de Canterlot. Gervasio quedo anonadado, eran ponys, todos y cada uno. No era necesario que se haga demasiadas preguntas porque no iba a poder contestar ninguna. Solo confiaba en que Celestia lo ayude. O que por lo menos lo tomen por aliado.

Tomando en cuenta la cara que pusieron esos ponys, Gervasio decidió, a pesar del frio que tenía, que esperar a alguien en ese mismo lugar iba a ser lo mejor. –"Que mas puedo hacer"- Pensaba, asique se sentó en una piedra que había cerca, prendió la computadora y puso un poco de música. Entonces se dio cuenta que era muy posible que una netbook sea algo inexistente en ese lugar. Supuso que la batería no iba a durar para siempre. Pero tenía que pasar el rato de algún modo que lo distraiga. Asique puso Metal y se relajo.

Al sentarse había sentido algo extraño en sus bolsillos, no los había revisado hasta entonces. Pego un salto y metió la mano con la esperanza de que sean cigarrillos. Tenía su celular ahí. Su alegría, de todos modos, tuvo poca comparación, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su hermano, pero la falta de tono, intento tras intento, lo resigno a que ya no estaba en casa.

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que Gervasio ya estaba impaciente y a punto de correr hacia Canterlot, escucho unas voces en el cielo que no se alcanzaban a escuchar bien. Apago violentamente la maquina, como de costumbre, y miro hacia arriba. Había tres pegasos sobrevolando no muy lejos de él, pero del otro lado de las vías. En eso, el tren se aproxima detrás de la colina. Pero era uno diferente, con solo 2 vagones y altamente fortificado, parecía de guerra. Los pegasos que estaban volando permanecen en el cielo mientras el tren frena bruscamente a unos 30 metros de Gervasio. De él bajan una suerte de 30 Ponys de todo tipo que empiezan a caminar directamente hacia Gervasio. El no sabía que esperar, la cosa era demasiado grande como para que le pregunten si quería una cerveza. Pero no se movió.

Las tropas se detuvieron a 10 metros de Gervasio, formaron en 2 grandes grupos, y de atrás aparece Shining Armor apresurándose hacia Gervasio con cara de pocos amigos.

**Capitulo 3**

"**El Primer Contacto"**

Shining Armor se detiene muy cerca de Gervasio, que estaba concentrado en la altura de las criaturas, no eran mucho más chicas de lo que se las imaginaba, parados en cuatro patas no superaban el metro cincuenta. La cara de pocos amigos se transforma en un gesto de intriga mientras examina al humano. Pasa un tiempo, que para Gervasio fue interminable, hasta que no aguanta más y suelta las palabras que siempre le dice a la policía cuando lo paraban en las nocturnas calles de su barrio. –"Hay algún problema?"- Balbuceo sin pensar mientras se daba cuenta que esas palabras estaban totalmente fuera de lugar y contexto. Estando tan nervioso iba a ser muy difícil medir sus palabras.

-"No pareces una criatura salvaje, y obviamente puedes hablar"- Dijo Shining Armor, para la sorpresa de Gervasio. –"De que raza eres?"- Agregó. Gervasio tenía un nudo en la garganta. Pero razono que lo más lógico era decir la verdad. –"Soy un Humano"- Dijo en voz innecesariamente alta. La tropa entera, junto con Shining Armor armo un gesto de duda. –"Nunca escuche hablar de eso"- Dijo el pony, agregando –"Que haces aquí? De dónde vienes? Que es lo que tienes ahí?"- en un tono ya un poco impaciente. Gervasio fue incapaz de responder, estaba blanco y no podía articular ni una sola palabra, miro la computadora que estaba a sus pies que inmediatamente fue levantada por una fuerza que él no comprendía, pero conocía, fue a parar a los cascos de uno de los mas uniformados pegasos que estaba atrás. Luego de unos segundos de espera, el cuerno Shining Armor brillo de nuevo y las manos y pies de Gervasio quedaron fuertemente juntadas. –"Hablaras en el castillo quieras o no"- Dijo el unicornio, levantando a Gervasio por los aires y metiéndolo en el fondo del vagón donde había una celda sin ventanas, cavia una sola persona, o pony, y estaba bastante limpia.

Las tropas se acomodaron en los vagones y el tren se puso en marcha. Gervasio sentía que su estadía momentánea iba a ser muy difícil. Lo que dijera en el castillo iba a tener que estar bien planeado para evitar que lo tomen por enemigo. Celestia podía ser bastante firme cuando se lo proponía. Y quedar desterrado en la luna no era una opción. Lo más lógico en el momento seria decir la verdad. Pero había que limitar los tantos, ya que decirle a todos que ya los conocía de la televisión y que eran un dibujo animado iba a caer bastante mal. Al menos por el momento. Tomo la apresurada decisión de decir toda la verdad limitando el aspecto Brony. Después de todo ni él sabía completamente como estaba ahí. A decir verdad tenía muy pocas pistas; una tormenta solar, una antena parabólica y el destello antes de despertar.

Recordó la computadora. Los soldados la tenían ahora, pero era muy probable que no la fueran a encender. Seguramente no sabían que era y la iban a mantener fuera del alcance de Gervasio previniendo que la use de arma, o algo así. Mientras terminaba de lamentarse, el tren se detuvo. Detrás de la puerta se escucho una voz fuerte que dijo –"Esperaras aquí"-. Gervasio no dijo nada. Empezó a prepararse para dar la información que ellos querían de la forma más inocente posible, simplemente tenía que decir la verdad pero a la vez ocultar cierta información, no era exactamente fácil.

La puerta de la celda se abrió de golpe. Afuera estaba Shining Armor, que quedo mirando por unos momentos. Su cuerno brillo y Gervasio se pudo mover libremente de nuevo. –"De pie, sígueme"- Dijo el unicornio en un tono tranquilo. –"Parece que están aflojando"- Pensó Gervasio mientras caminaba atrás del Pony que bajaba del vagón, pero afuera estaba la misma compañía que en el bosque. Al salir, el joven físico quedo deslumbrado por la majestuosidad de la entrada al castillo. Había lámparas que producían luces bastantes extrañas pero que iluminaban bastante, directamente hacia los paredones, que parecían ser de un granito muy pulido con detalles en metales de distintos colores. De cualquier modo, el asombro le duro poco ya que las tropas presentes lo rodearon y, empujándolo, lo obligaron a caminar. Unos 15 metros más adelante, luego de pasar lo que parecía ser la compuerta principal, entraron al castillo. Nadie decía nada, menos Gervasio que estaba maravillado con las pinturas que había en las paredes, todas de ponys muy elegantes, cada tanto lanzaba una sonrisa al reconocer a algunos, como a Fancy Pants y al Príncipe Blue Blood, que estaban pintados en cuadros de más de 2 metros de alto.

Llegaron a una gran puerta de hierro, que se abrió mágicamente, y la mitad de la compañía que tenia Gervasio dio media vuelta y se fue. –"Pasaras la noche aquí, la Princesa decidirá qué hacer, mañana"- Dijo Shining Armor a Gervasio dándole espacio para que pueda pasar. –"Hasta entonces. Gracias y disculpe las molestias"- Balbuceo Gervasio mientras entraba a la amplia habitación. De nuevo había hablado sin pensar mucho, pero era mejor que nada ya que a Shining Armor le cayó bastante bien el comentario, dio una reverencia y cerró la puerta, que produjo una serie de ruidos que denotaban grandes cerraduras del otro lado.

La celda parecía bastante cómoda, tenía una cama de buen tamaño con mantas limpias y bien preparadas. Un baño con agua caliente que inmediatamente empleo, dándose una ducha que le quito el poco frio que seguía teniendo. Lamentablemente no tenía con que secarse asique utilizo un trapo que encontró relativamente limpio. Se recostó y empezó a darse idea de donde estaba. Parecía una locura. Estaba en Equestria. Si era un sueño, estaba seguro que no quería despertar. Pensó en que sería de su familia, si aparentemente había sucedido una tormenta solar iba a ser difícil que estén bien. La imagen del cielo consumiéndose volvió a su mente, se lamento un rato más hasta atar ideas y llegar de nuevo a su situación. Aparentemente, al día siguiente, iba a ser atendido por la princesa, necesitaba dormir. Cuando cerró los ojos, escucho por la ventana fuertes campanadas, y al asomarse había un gran reloj que marcaba las 11 en punto. Era más temprano de lo que Gervasio creía, pero de igual manera, si lo recibían, iba ser a primera hora, igual necesitaba dormir.

Levanto las mantas tratando de revisar que no hayan insectos o algo fuera de lo común, se quito las zapatillas de Metallica que demasiado apretadas tenia y las acomodo al pie de la cama, se metió dentro con malla, medias y todo, tapándose hasta arriba, ya que la ventana no se podía cerrar y se iba el calor, como le gustaba aclarar a él. Inmediatamente recordó que no habían confiscado su celular, reviso su bolsillo e indefectiblemente ahí estaba. Pero debía haber guardia afuera y poner música no iba a ser exactamente discreto, decidió dejarlo donde estaba y relajarse. Tras poco rato cayo profundamente dormido pensando en las 6 ponys que mas esperaba ver. Estaban lejos pero iba a encontrar la forma de viajar a Ponyville; y si era necesario, vivir el resto de su vida ahí.

**Capitulo 4**

"**La Alerta"**

El sol se estaba escondiendo tras las montañas y entre las nubes que rodeaban Ponyville, esa tarde había estado más bien nublado ya que al ser sábado, los pegasos descansaban y Rainbow Dash había estado demasiado ocupada como para ponerse a despejar el cielo. Por lo tanto la temperatura era más bien baja. Twilight Sparkle estaba, junto con Spike y Fluttershy, en casa de Pinkie Pie limpiando y preparando todo para la visita de Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Shining Armor al día siguiente, y como de costumbre, ella esperaba que todo fuese perfecto.

Rarity se había ofrecido a confeccionar manteles y cortinas nuevos para la casa de Pinkie con la excusa de que los actuales eran "anticuados y no aptos para el gusto Real", Applejack estaba cocinando con la abuela Smith en Sweet Apple Acres y Rainbow Dash estaba comprando vajilla, que según Rarity "tampoco eran aptos para el gusto Real". Mientras Pinkie se hinchaba de emoción Fluttershy descolgaba las cortinas para poder cambiarlas, Rarity estaba en camino.

Spike tomaba nota de los avances de la preparación cuando una arcada le hizo soltar la pluma, un pergamino broto de su boca. Twilight se apresura a levantarlo y abrirlo con su magia. Era de la princesa. –"Espero que no vaya a suspender la reunión"- dijo Twilight con tono de desilusión mientras se disponía a leerles en vos alta a las demás ponys y Spike:

"_-Mi más querida y fiel estudiante: _

_Me comunicaron hace unos momentos que a 3KM al Sudeste de Canterlot se produjo un una pequeña explosión acompañada de un gran destello. 40KM justo al Norte de Ponyville._

_No se encontraron rastros sobrevolando la zona ni hay desapariciones ni daños entre los ponys pero te recomiendo estar alerta y prever a los demás que tengan cuidado._

_Si llegas a saber de algo avísame inmediatamente así como yo a ti._

_De igual modo nos veremos mañana._

_Atentamente:_

_Princesa Celestia.-"_

-"¿A qué se refiere?"- Dijo Fluttershy ya muy nerviosa y alterada –"¡Woo, Woo ya se! Debe ser uno de los súbditos de Chrysalis"- Irrumpió Pinkie Pie apresuradamente y dando un salto mientras Fluttershy se estremecía al pensar lo que eso significaba. –"¡No digas eso! No sabemos lo que fue y por el momento nada ha sucedido"- Dijo Twilight calmando a las dos ponys con tono severo. Spike se acerco a la ventana, que daba al norte, tratando de divisar algo. Pero afuera estaba demasiado normal como para encontrar algo que llame la atención. –"Deberíamos avisar a la alcaldesa, por si acaso, la princesa no avisa si no tiene algo de que avisar"- Reflexiono Spike. Twilight asintió con la cabeza y Spike salió por la puerta en dirección a la Alcaldía. –"No hay que sacar conclusiones apresuradas"- Dijo Twilight tratando de convencer a las ponys, y a ella misma, que no había de que preocuparse.

Justo cuando Pinkie Pie termina de armar la última mesa plegable que tenia, entra Rarity orgullosa con su cuerno brillando y tres pilas de telares detrás de ella. –"No pude decidir cuál sería el correcto asique hice de cada uno que me gusto"- Dijo entre risas de emoción dejando las pilas cerca de las ponys que se apresuraban a verlas. Luego de deliberar cual cortina iba en cada ventana y cual mantel en cada mesa, ya tenían listo el salón para la visita real al día siguiente. –"¿Has visto a Spike?"- Pregunta Twilight a Rarity, la cual niega con la cabeza. –"Salió hace una hora y no ha vuelto"- Agrego la pony morada. –"SI! Fue a prevenir a todos de la llegada de Chrysalis!"- Dijo Pinkie con un intento de mueca suspensiva. Rarity queda desconcertada. –"¡Basta! No es Chrysalis!"- Grita Twilight. En eso, se escucha un forzoso aterrizaje fuera de la casa e inmediatamente entra Rainbow Dash tratando de recuperar el aliento. –"Que tienes?!"- Se preocupa Rarity acercándose a Dash. –"Sucedió algo cerca de Canterlot, la guardia real está desplegada"- Dijo la pegaso después de recuperar el aliento. –"No saben que fue pero están alerta, luego de una explosión, hubo un destello, lo vi desde mi casa"-. –"Ósea que no fuiste a comprar los materiales que te encargue?!"- Enfureció Rarity. –"Nah… Tenemos algo grande entre cascos, deberíamos ir por si la cosa se pone difícil"-. –"Celestia nos aviso hace poco más de una hora, Spike fue a avisarle a la Alcaldesa, esperemos ordenes de la princesa antes de actuar, no queremos estorbar"- Dijo Twilight apaciguando la inminente partida hacia Canterlot. –"Iré a buscar a Spike, de todos modos ya hemos terminado aquí, les avisare si algo surge"-

Twilight Sparkle abre la puerta de la biblioteca, afuera ya hacía rato que se había hecho de noche y la temperatura había bajado drásticamente. Adentro, Spike revisaba y arrumbaba en el piso cantidades incontables de libros. –"Que haces?!"- Twilight se desespera y levanta varias docenas de libros a la vez con su magia haciendo varias pilas sobre la mesa. –"Cuando volvía de la alcaldía llego una carta de Celestia alertando sobre una criatura bípeda 2 KM al sur de Canterlot que acechaba el tren, decidí buscar información antes de alarmarte pero no hay nada al respecto que concuerde con la información de la princesa"- Explico Spike mientras bajaba de lo alto de una escalera de madera. Twilight quedo callada y desconcertada. El tema, aparentemente, se estaba poniendo más áspero de lo que creía. Cuando Spike termina de bajar una arcada advierte la llegada de un pergamino. Era de la Princesa Cadence. Spike se apresura a leer.

_-"Querida Twilight: Celestia está muy ocupada y no puede escribir, tenemos un problema aquí y es necesario que vengas con los Elementos de la Armonía cuanto antes. Shining Armor capturo a la criatura y actualmente está en las mazmorras superiores. No parece ofensiva pero estamos alerta. No sabemos que es capaz de hacer._

_Mañana saldrá solo un tren hacia aquí y es especialmente para ustedes 7 a primera hora. _

_Shining Armor dijo que se trataba de un humano, pero Celestia jamás escucho hablar de eso. Cualquier información será bienvenida._

_Siento por la reunión de mañana, deberá ser aquí y en otra ocasión._

_Atentamente:_

_Princesa Cadence"- _

-"Sube, las demás, con suerte, siguen en la casa de Pinkie"- Spike pegó un salto al lomo de Twilight, que sale corriendo dejando la puerta abierta de la biblioteca. –"Parece ser bastante serio"- Comentó Spike agarrándose la barbilla con aire de preocupación. –"De todos los libros de razas y criaturas de Equestria que leí, nunca me había topado con un "Humano", no sé de qué se trata y eso me preocupa"- Dice Twilight luego de un suspiro. Llegando a la casa de Pinkie, las luces estaban aún encendidas, abrió la puerta de un golpe y entro apurada, Apple Jack había llegado. –"Applejack! Qué bueno que llegaste!, escuchen todas, Cadence me aviso que debemos ir a Canterlot mañana a primera hora, hay una situación y debemos estar ahí como los Elementos de la Armonía por si se llegan a complicar las cosas"-. –"Que sucederá con la fiesta?!"- Irrumpe Pinkie Pie altamente desilusionada. –"Cadence dijo que haríamos algo allá, pero en otro momento"-. Las ponys se alegraron, después de todo, habían gastado tiempo, dinero y energía en preparar la reunión.

Tras discutir la hora en la que tomarían el tren y decidir que llevar y que no, cada pony encara para su casa bastante más preocupadas que antes. Sabían muy poco a que se iban a tener que enfrentar, y ni siquiera sabían si se iban a tener que enfrentar, pero debían estar listas. Twilight pasó gran parte de la noche tratando de investigar el tema del "Humano", en vano, mientras Spike acomodaba las cosas que iban a necesitar en 2 valijas. Applejack invito a Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash a su casa para comer todo lo que habían cocinado, ya que no lo iban a utilizar, se dieron un banquete junto con Big Macintosh, la abuela Smith y los Cutie Mark Crusaders que Apple Bloom había invitado. Rarity guardó en una gran valija regalos para las princesas que iba a visitar, incluyendo los manteles y cortinas que confeccionó ese día. Fluttershy fue a casa de Derpy a consultarle si podía cuidar de Ángel y sus demás animales en su ausencia para luego ir a su casa a alimentarlos y avisarles que no iba a estar por unos días. Ángel se enojo y no le hablo por el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas salió el sol, las 6 ponys y Spike estaban esperando el tren que venía de Canterlot, ninguno de los presentes había dormido lo suficiente y el ambiente estaba muy poco animado. Hacía demasiado frio como para andar por ahí a esas horas pero nadie se quejó, todas pensaban en que las esperaba en el castillo, mientras Spike pensaba en que bien se veía Rarity aunque tenga cara de dormida. Se escucho un silbato a la distancia y todos voltearon a ver. Se acercaba un tren muy elegante y fuertemente blindado.

El tren se detuvo y de el bajo Shining Armor. –"Twili! Qué bueno verte tan temprano!"- Exclamo el soldado sacándose el casco y abrazando a su hermana. Del vagón bajaron otros 4 soldados que se acomodaron dispersándose a unos metros del lugar. –"Que está pasando?"- Pregunto Rainbow Dash un poco apurada. –"No sabemos aun, pero Celestia está preocupada, porque no hablamos en el tren?"- Respondió preguntando Shining Armor. Los presentes subieron a los amplios vagones y el tren arranco. La mayor parte del viaje fue de rizas y puestas en tanto con Shining Armor. Todas las ponys querían saber cómo iba su matrimonio y el unicornio estaba orgulloso de contar todo. Después de un par de anécdotas, Shining Armor hablo un poco de Gervasio, diciendo que no parecía muy peligroso, pero como era algo nunca visto había que agarrarlo con pinzas. Conto de la computadora que le habían confiscado y que aparentemente no tenía magia. Llegando a Canterlot les dieron instrucciones con respecto a su hospedaje y régimen alimenticio. Parecía que iban a ser como unas pequeñas vacaciones después de todo.

**Capitulo 5**

"**El Encuentro"**

Unas fanfarrias en la torre de las mazmorras anunciaban las 8 de la mañana, Gervasio abrió los ojos bastante desganado. La cama estaba my cómoda y para colmo había dormido bastante poco, tomando en cuenta su situación estaba bastante excitado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y trato de escuchas si había alguien fuera de su celda. Parecía que todos se habían ido, por lo que Gervasio se puso de pie rápido, si venían a buscarlo, estar listo era lo menor que podía hacer. Afuera ya estaba avanzado el día, por la ventana entraba bastante luz, lo que le daba un poco de vida a la celda, que mas allá de que sea cómoda, igual era una celda.

Al no tener un peine a mano tubo que mojarse mucho el pelo para poder peinarse y acomodarlo, ya casi llegaba a la espalda baja un pelo muy negro pero bien cuidado, como siempre decía a sus amigos: -"Si lo voy a usar largo por lo menos lo tengo que cuidar"-, y le gustaba mucho hacerlo, siempre llevaba un peine con él, pero este no era el caso. Por lo pronto lo acomodo como pudo y con su goma, que siempre llevaba en la muñeca, lo ató con 2 vueltas.

Cuando estaba terminando de ponerse las zapatillas, se escucharon pisadas de cascos atrás de la puerta. Los cerrojos se empiezan a mover haciendo bastante ruido, tomando en cuenta que la mañana estaba demasiado tranquila, y la gran puerta de hierro al fin se abre con la vos que gritaba –"Arriba! No oíste las fanfarrias?!"-. Gervasio se asusto un poco, no esperaba hostilidad a tan tempranas horas, lo que si esperaba era a Shining Armor, que para su sorpresa no estaba, en la puerta estaba parado el soldado que había recibido la computadora en el bosque. Parecía bastante estricto pero su tono cambio al ver a Gervasio levantado y relativamente arreglado.

-"Ah, ya estas despierto, prepárate, la princesa te recibirá, y será mejor que no intentes nada! Habrá seguridad hasta debajo de las baldosas"-. Tras un breve silencio en el que Gervasio pensaba que contestar el soldado agregó –"Desayunas?! No conozco tu especie, no sé de qué te alimentas."-. Gervasio pensó un breve instante y dijo tímidamente –"Tienen café?"-. Gervasio acostumbraba a tomar mucho café, más que nada para desayunar. –"Te alimentas a base de café?!"- Dijo sorprendido el pony sin estar demasiado lejos de la realidad. –"No señor, normalmente desayuno café, si no es molestia desearía un poco, y si es con leche mejor"-. Gervasio no soportaba el café sin leche. El pony quedo sorprendido por los modales del humano y asintió con un gesto, se fue sin decir más, cerrando la puerta tras él. –"Una bien"- Dijo Gervasio innecesariamente fuerte.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos en los que Gervasio invirtió mirando por la ventana, estaba en el primer piso asique no tenía una excelente vista, pero afuera habían un par de soldados de la guardia real patrullando, Gervasio no terminaba de creer que en serio estuviese ahí. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y entro el mismo soldado empujando un carrito que hacía de bandeja, no era el servicio más refinado que había visto en la vida, pero era bastante más de lo que esperaba, en la bandeja había una taza un tanto más grande que lo normal con café y leche, debían ser unas 25 onzas, acompañadas con un pedazo de pan en una bandeja de plástico, un pastelito y un vaso de agua. Gervasio se esperaba un jarro con café solo pero lo sorprendieron con un buen desayuno, ya que el, rara vez comía algo junto con el café. –"Wow, demasiado, no se hubiesen molestado"- Dijo Gervasio muy agradecido. –"No es molestia, ahora come, tienes veinte minutos"- Anuncio el guardia yéndose.

Gervasio se apuro a desayunar, procuro comer todo por respeto a lo que le habían ofrecido, además estaba muy rico, el pan era casero y el pastelito era más sabroso que cualquiera que hubiese comido jamás, -"Asique esto es un Cupcake"- Dijo con la boca llena antes de dar un sorbo de café, el cual estaba perfectamente preparado, le habían dado café de primera y eso si sabia distinguirlo. Cuando termino, intento vivazmente lavar sus dientes, iba a estar en presencia de la princesa, debía estar presentable.

Parecía que no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando el guardia aparece de nuevo, -"Listo? Esta todo preparado, te recibirán ahora"-. Gervasio se puso fugazmente nervioso mientras la imagen de Rainbow Dash diciendo "homigosh homigosh" daba vueltas en su cabeza. –"Sígueme por aquí"- Dijo el pony, afuera habían 2 Pegasos que escoltaron a Gervasio mientras seguía al pony terrestre. Luego de unos incómodos momentos donde nadie había dicho nada, una gran puerta se asomo al final de un largo pasillo, luego de haber subido unas elegantes escaleras. Todo el ambiente estaba adornado con macetas colgantes y los colores eran muy animados, Gervasio reconocía el lugar, la boda real había sido directamente donde estaban yendo, "homigosh homigosh" pensó de nuevo.

Las 2 grandes puertas se abrieron dramáticamente, adentro habían mas ponys de lo que Gervasio había creído. Sobre los escalones había una gran mesa con manteles blancos hasta el piso, donde se encontraba Celestia, con Cadence a su derecha, y a la derecha de esta, Shining Armor. Detrás de ellos había 4 soldados, todos idénticos, parados como estatuas. Bajo el estrado, había otra mesa donde estaban los Elementos de la Armonía, eran las 6 ponys que Gervasio esperaba ver, y ellas lo estaban recibiendo a él. Twilight Sparkle, que tenía puesta su tiara, compartía el centro con Fluttershy, a la izquierda de ella estaba Applejack y a su izquierda, Pinkie Pie, que estaba comiendo pastelitos. A la derecha de Twilight estaba Rainbow Dash hablando por lo bajo con Rarity que era la última de la derecha. A unos 5 metros delante de esta mesa había otra más chica, con usa sola silla. Era para él. Tenía una jarra con agua, un vaso y una taza grande, igual a la de su desayuno, llena de café. El resto de la sala tenía soldados, acomodados por su tipo, primero los Unicornios, luego los terrestres con largas lanzas, y por último, y cerca de las ventanas, los Pegasos.

La habitación estaba enteramente en silencio, lo único que se escucho fue la puerta cerrarse tras los pegasos que acompañaban a Gervasio. –"Te sentaras ahí"- Indico el pony al mismo tiempo que los pegasos empujaban al humano para que camine y se siente. Todos lo miraban a él, se sentía muy nervioso, iba a ser difícil hablar bajo estas circunstancias. Tomo asiento y sin mirar a nadie agarro el vaso de agua y le dio un par de sorbos. En el momento que apoyo el vaso de nuevo en la mesa, Shining Armor se pone de pie, su cuerno brilla y detrás de su silla se levanto la computadora de Gervasio. El unicornio camino hacia la mesa de Gervasio con la netbook flotando a su lado. Esta se apoya la mesa y la voz de Shining Armor rompe el silencio de la habitación.

-"Que es esto?"- Pregunto amablemente. Tras una pausa, Gervasio responde –"Una computadora"-. Shining Armor puso gesto de desconfianza y agrego –"Y para que la usas?"-. Gervasio en verdad quería hablar de cosas más importantes, siendo físico tomaba muy en serio lo referente a información. –"No es un arma si eso es lo que creen"- Respondió con tono impaciente. –"La uso para escuchar música y estudiar"-. Twilight estaba tomando nota, y los demás elementos de la armonía se limitaban a mirar. Celestia hablaba por lo bajo con Cadence.

-"Pruébalo! Pero no intentes movimientos hostiles, todos en la sala están preparados para reducirte"- Anuncio Shining Armor entregando la computadora a Gervasio, que inmediatamente pensó –"Que mala idea, si fuera un arma podría atacarlos, pero bueno"-. La computadora se apoyo sobre la mesa, todos los guardias se prepararon mientras Gervasio tomaba tranquila pero cansadamente la computadora, abriendo su tapa y apretando el botón.

Todos observaban ansiosos que algo sucediese, pero como Gervasio esperaba, la computadora tardo mucho en arrancar. Tuvo que hacerle un gesto a Shining Armor para que espere un poco. Después de un momento, finalmente la computadora estaba lista para hacer algo. Gervasio no sabía cómo probar que su máquina no era un arma, asique se limito a poner una canción. Tenía que ser una buena canción, asique opto por algo tranquilo, "Nothing Else Matters" fue el tema que se escucho en todo el recinto. Tomando en cuenta lo silenciosa que estaba la habitación, la canción se escucho muy fuerte.

Todos se miraban convenciéndose de que la criatura presente era inofensiva, y luego de 2 minutos Celestia irrumpió la paz que Gervasio tenía al escuchar su música. –"Suficiente, vienes de la zona del norte?"- Fueron las palabras de la princesa, que hablo en un tono muy amable. –"No, alteza"- Contesto el humano tratando de mostrar respeto. –"Por que llego a esa conclusión?"- Agrego. –"Tú no eres quien hace las preguntas!"- Grito Pinkie Pie saltando sobre la mesa. Todos quedaron estupefactos, y tras un breve silencio en el recinto agrego –"Lo siento, me pareció una frase oportuna, y cuando mas hubiese podido haber dicho algo así? Continúe alteza!"- Pinkie se sentó de nuevo. Gervasio se había llevado un buen susto, pero inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo simplemente Pinkie Pie.

Celestia rio por lo bajo y luego dijo –"La canción, suena en Ingles, y en Equestria solo las regiones Norteñas hablan en ese idioma"- Gervasio no sabía esto, el veía la serie en inglés o español todo bajo el mismo formato, y tras pensarlo un momento, las voces de todos no eran las mismas que las que conocía, aunque hablaban en español latino. Más allá de esto, no sabía que contestar, por lo que recordó el plan que había armado, y comenzó. –"Alteza, disculpe mi indiscreción, pero no quiero que esto sea una pérdida de tiempo ni estar dando vueltas en un solo lugar, asique por favor permítame contarle lo que sé, porque yo tampoco sé que hago acá ni que está pasando"- Los nervios se habían ido ya que su cerebro tenía que trabajar, y el primer paso para ocultar la información peligrosa estaba plantado. Celestia hizo un gesto de aprobación mientras Gervasio tomaba de la gran taza de café dejando el poco pudor que le quedaba.

Se decidió a contar todo de un viaje, "Si vamos a hacer las cosas, mejor hagámoslas rápido" decía siempre. Todo el recinto lo estaba mirando muy sorprendido por su reacción, los guardias habían entrado en estado de alerta. –"Me llamo Gervasio, tengo 23 años y actualmente curso 4to año de una Licenciatura en Física"- Comenzó muy decidido tratando de generar y mantener un perfil académico, tras una ligera pausa y ver que nadie iba a callarlo ni acotar nada, continuo. –"Mis estudios me avalan a creer que es probable que ya no me encuentre en mi universo."- Twilight Sparkle irrumpió, y con tono de sospecha dijo –"Pero la teoría de Múltiples universos no está probada, y si lo estuviese, la cálculos imposibilitan los viajes atreves de las Membranas"- Gervasio quedo sorprendido, él sabía que Twilight era una estudiosa, pero no sabía que sus conocimientos llegaran a tal punto. –"Muy buen punto, pero tomando mi experiencia como margen de referencia no me quedan demasiadas opciones a explicar"- Retruco Gervasio. –"Y cuál es tu experiencia?"- Pregunto Twilight mientras su cuerno brillaba anotando en su cuaderno.

-"Es muy probable que una tormenta estelar halla arrasado mi planeta, yo estaba trabajando en una antena parabólica en el momento de la colisión, aparentemente la fuerte actividad electromagnética provoco que termine en el bosque, al sur de acá. Cuando desperté ya era de noche."-

Todos quedaron callados y miraron a Celestia buscando una explicación. Twilight la miro y le dijo por lo bajo que su historia tiene bases científicas, no podría inventar algo así. –"Como podremos saber que lo que dices es verdad?"- Pregunto la princesa. –"No pueden, y yo no lo puedo probar, si lo precisan deberán confiar en mí, o encerrarme, pero de verdad me gustaría saber que está pasando, se que sospechan que soy una potencial amenaza, pero sus teorías están infundamentadas."- Esto último salió de la parte más científica de Gervasio, apenas lo termino de decir se dio cuenta del calibre de sus palabras, y no era el tono adecuado para dirigirse a la princesa. Shining Armor se arrimo a Gervasio –"Debes hablarle con respeto."- le dijo al oído. Gervasio se sintió avergonzado y altamente presionado de repente. Lanzo una risa nerviosa y dijo –"Lo siento su alteza, a veces se me escapan mas palabras de las que deberían."-

**Capitulo 6**

"**La Decisión"**

Hubo una tensa pausa en silencio luego de las disculpas de Gervasio. Celestia tenía cara de desconcierto mientras lo observaba directamente, y todos los ponys en el recinto la miraban a ella, esperando respuesta. Tras unos segundos que parecieron interminables, golpea su casco en un soporte especial en la mesa a modo de martilleo y proclama -"Se levanta la sesión!"-.

Tras estas palabras, las princesas del estrado superior se levantaron y caminaron hacia la derecha del salón, donde había una puerta pequeña. Los elementos de la armonía hicieron lo mismo, y las 8 ponys entraron en aquella habitación sin decir nada.

-"Que paso? Que va a pasar?"- Gervasio desespero y consulto a Shining Armor. –"No lo sé"- contesto este –"Pero esperemos que no te envié a la luna"- se rio nerviosamente y dirigió la mirada a la puerta donde habían entrado las ponys. Gervasio estaba preocupado, no habían tenido ni 10 minutos de charla, y ya se habían levantado para tomar veredicto. Se pregunto si sus palabras habían sido demasiado duras para la princesa, pero en realidad, lo que dijo era cierto, no quería dar vueltas en temas inútiles, aunque la forma de abordo fue muy asertiva. Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar en la tranquila Ponyville fumando un cigarrillo y viendo el atardecer con una cerveza, cerca de las criaturas que tanto valoraba.

Shining Armor se acerco a Gervasio nuevamente y le sirvió más café en la gran taza. –"Parece que te gusta el café"- dijo amablemente. –"Si, normalmente tomo mucho, mis estudios me exigen tiempo, y para vencer el sueño es una buena ayuda"- El soldado rio, esta vez con tono relajado, -"Siento mucho lo de tu planeta"- reflexiono luego. –"O sea que me crees?"- Gervasio se sorprendió, -"Llevo el suficiente tiempo en la guardia real como para distinguir entre farsantes y ponys de buen corazón"- Gervasio quedo mucho más tranquilo al escuchar estas palabras, -"No estoy tan mal…"- Pensó.

Shining Armor hizo varias preguntas a Gervasio con respecto a su vida en este otro extraño mundo, y el humano estuvo feliz de poder contestarle. Derivaron por temas del estudio de los campos de la Física, le conto sobre el sistema político establecido y de cómo el entero planeta está regido por unos pocos empresarios millonarios dueños de países enteros. Aprovecho el momento para disculparse por su vestimenta, vestir una remera de "La Renga" ante una corte real no era del todo correcto y mucho menos respetuoso. Aclaro su gusto por el Metal, y prolongo un extenso discurso al respecto. Shining Armor escuchaba atento, casi parecía que estuviese tomando nota mental de cada palabra de Gervasio.

-"…Y ese fue el último disco de Tenacious D, los temas no los aprendí pero los tengo en la computadora para practicarlos."- Termino de contar cuando el soldado irrumpió –"No te preocupes, tu estadía en Equestria, sea temporal o permanente, trataremos de adecuarla lo más posible para que no te sientas tan lejos de tu hogar"-. –"Que tiene que ver con lo que estaba diciendo?"- Pensó Gervasio –"Debe ser su conclusión personal"-. Dicho esto el pony dio media vuelta y se encamino a la pequeña puerta donde estaban las demás ponys.

-"Me va a ayudar"- dijo Gervasio en voz baja mientras quedaba en el medio de la habitación solo, pero a la vez rodeado de soldados inmóviles. El pony que había ido a despertar a Gervasio se acerco. El humano estaba bastante nervioso por lo que dejo escapar una de sus preguntas desubicadas –"Se puede fumar acá?"- pregunto mientras se daba cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba solicitando algo así. –"Aprovecha que no está la princesa"- Dijo el soldado. Gervasio se sorprendió y alegro mucho, pero de todos modos no tenia cigarrillos, esperaba que le ofrezcan. Había más de 50 soldados en el recinto, alguien debía tener. –"Parece que no tienes. Toma."- El soldado le dio una caja con cigarrillos, tenían forma extraña, el filtro era anormalmente largo y más anchos que los que acostumbraba, pero obviamente los acepto. –"Quédatelos, algún día me los devolverás"-.

Tras encenderlo, le devolvió el encendedor al guardia, que era un pony que al apretar un botón, su boca se abría y salía una llama catalítica, el guardia se alejo hacia sus pares y Gervasio sumergió su mente en sus pensamientos, era el primer cigarrillo en 2 días y el acostumbraba a fumar mucho, casi constantemente. El ambiente en la sala era bastante más tranquilo, los soldados ya no estaban en guardia y charlaban entre algunos grupos. Shining Armor se había metido en la habitación con las princesas y los elementos de la armonía. La única forma de medir el tiempo transcurrido era el consumo de su cigarro que regularmente era de 5 minutos, aunque tomando en cuenta la diferencia que tenia este, quien sabría.

Shining Armor entra a la habitación donde estaban todas las ponys. Tenía grandes ventanales que permitían el ingreso de buena luz de la mañana, siendo ya las 9 la temperatura estaba aumentando y el día parecía presentarse bastante soleado. Todas las ponys voltearon hacia Shining Armor y este pregunta haciendo una reverencia –"Su alteza, alguna novedad?"- Celestia se pone de pie y camina hacia Shining Armor –"Ciertamente, mañana por la noche-..."- -"Habrá una fiesta en honor a Gervasio y habrá música muy fuerte y comida y…"- Pinkie pie reventó de alegría mientras seguía describiendo la fiesta. –"Pero no habría que discutir sobre la criatura?"- Pregunto Shining Armor entre los gritos de Pinkie. –"Eso ya está decidido, solo una pregunta mas y podremos tomar acciones"- Dijo Celestia caminando hacia la ventana.

-" Pero hacer una fiesta en su honor no es un poco apresurado?, estuve hablando con él y lo único que no aparenta es maldad, pero no estamos seguros"- Pregunto Shining Armor con tono severo. –"Estas descalificando mis órdenes soldado?!"- Celestia sonaba bastante firme, todas las ponys hicieron silencio y Shining Armor miro hacia el piso. –"Llevo 1200 años manejando este tipo de eventos, creo estar bastante segura de que se trata."- -"Disculpe su majestad, solo temo por su seguridad"- Se lamento el unicornio y Celestia guardo un breve silencio, para luego agregar –"Pasara el día y la noche en la guardia de la torre 6 junto a ti y los elementos de la armonía, el objetivo es recabar información, ver que es capaz de hacer y acoplarlo a la sociedad, si esta aquí por eventos electromagnéticos estelares, su planeta ya no existe, se tendrá que quedar."- Hizo otra pausa y agrego –"Sitiaremos la torre con la guardia de la princesa Luna por la noche, nadie entrara, nadie saldrá."-

Twilight Sparkle, que llevaba con ella un anotador, procedió a leer las tareas que cada uno debía cumplir. Spike, que no estaba allí, sería el encargado de la comida y el envió de los relevamientos que Twilight redactaría en base a las preguntas de las ponys, Shining Armor estaría alerta ante cualquier hecho considerado hostil.

-"A la orden su majestad!"- Dijo el unicornio haciendo una reverencia. –"Así me gusta"- Aclaro la princesa. –"No tenemos vestidos para la fiesta!"- Recordó Rarity cargándose en el lomo de Rainbow Dash. –"Ahora no Rarity, hay que enfocarse en esto! Es más importante."- Dijo el pegaso, en vano. Luego de unos momentos observando la euforia que Pinkie adoptaba de nuevo, pulieron los puntos principales tanto de la estadía momentánea de Gervasio como de la fiesta. Si las cosas se complicaban se suspendería inmediatamente. Pero Celestia insistía en que todo iría bien. Por lo que salieron de la habitación encontrando un ambiente relajado en el recinto principal. Gervasio estaba charlando con los 2 guardias que hacían de escolta para él sobre su interés musical y explicando sus habilidades con la guitarra, ya que los únicos capaces de entonar un arpegio en Equestria eran los dragones y la mayoría de los grifos, o algunos unicornios.

Gervasio paró de hablar inmediatamente cuando vio a Cadence salir por la puerta, los soldados se pusieron en guardia de nuevo y las ponys se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, sumiendo la habitación en un silencio total, Shining Armor se formo a un lado de la mesa del humano. –"Una última pregunta dará fin a la sesión"- Dijo Celestia mientras Gervasio se hundía en sus nervios. Hubo nuevamente un breve silencio, y Cadence exclamo –"Tomando en cuenta que fuiste arrastrado aquí por fuerzas que no comprendemos, como puedes estar adoptando una actitud tan relajada?"- La respuesta era muy simple, pero era exactamente lo que Gervasio trataba de ocultarle a todos, ya los conocía, pensaba en ellos a diario desde hace más de un año, eran una parte muy importante de su vida y los amaba. Pero no podía decir esto. Al menos no por ahora.

-"No estoy tranquilo, su alteza"- Gervasio trato de pensar rápido algo complejo para explicar. –"Pero siendo estudiante de física estoy acostumbrado al método lógico de las cosas, y andar con miedo no lo es, estando bajo esta situación, no me queda más que aceptar lo que esta sucediendo"- La respuesta fue un golpe brillante que de pronto broto, y pareció funcionar, ya que Celestia parecía convencida. –"Tus palabras son sinceras Gervasio, después de lo que pasaste mereces un buen lugar donde descansar, pero por motivos de seguridad, iras acompañado"- Gervasio lamentaba tener que mentirles, pero al fin y al cabo, era verdad.

Tras 2 golpes de cascos en el taco de la mesa, la sesión se dio por terminada, los elementos de la armonía se miraron entre sí hablando por lo bajo y se pusieron de pie acercándose a Gervasio, lo rodearon y por unos instantes lo inspeccionaron. –"Se me encargo la tarea de estudiar tu origen"- Dijo Twilight al fin, a Gervasio le temblaban las manos al estar tan cerca de las ponys pero debía decir algo –"Podría ser mutuo, porque me gustaría saber sobre ustedes también"-, –"Es un trato"- Exclamo Twilight extendiendo su casco en el aire invitando a que lo choquen. –"Un verdadero brohoof"- pensó él, muy emocionado, y con su puño choco la pezuña, que estaba anormalmente limpia, y a pesar de ser la base, era muy suave.

Las 6 ponys parecían bastante tranquilas en presencia de Gervasio, se notaba en todas una intriga para con la criatura, en especial por parte de Rainbow Dash, Twilight y Rarity, que antes de que el humano se pudiese parar ya estaba haciéndole preguntas respecto a su vestimenta y acento con el que hablaba. Celestia y Cadence quedaron sentadas en la gran mesa hablando de cuestiones que ya no parecían muy tensas, Gervasio lamentaba no poder preguntar mil cosas en esa situación alegándose a él mismo que ya habría tiempo de hacerlo. -"Te acompañare a la habitación"- Dijo Shining Armor abriendo las grandes puertas para que pasen todos, -"Quienes me van a acompañar en la estadía?"- pregunto el humano, -"Estas pequeñas ponys y yo, ha, y un dragón, amigo de Twilight"- Señalo a su hermana que estaba anotando cosas en su libreta. Gervasio pensó en Spike y se emociono aún más. Comenzaron a caminar, ya no lo estaban empujando, y todas le preguntaban cosas acerca de sus manos, su pelo y que tanto conocía del arte de la música. Gervasio no se cansaba de hablar sobre ello.

Mientras contestaba preguntas y trataba de hacer una que otra, cayó en cuenta de que la sesión que acababa de sucederse había sido muy liviana y por demás de corta, era muy extraño que se reúnan las princesas realizando tal despliegue para tan poca cosa. Naturalmente él sabía que Luna no había estado presente ya que se presenta solo de noche, pero era obvio que solo querían conocerlo, sus supuestas malas intenciones ya podían descartarse y se alegro mucho al darse cuenta que su estadía o permanencia en Equestria ya garantizaba paz, más allá de lo que había pasado hasta el momento no le esperaban más contratiempos, por lo menos eso esperaba el. Y deseaba que así fuese.

**Capitulo 7**

"**El Cambio"**

La torre 6 no estaba demasiado lejos del recinto principal, pero había que subir largas escaleras para llegar a él. Esta era una habitación muy especial en el castillo, utilizada para la realeza o ponys importantes de otras regiones, estaba protegida por una sección especial de la guardia real que permanecía ahí en todo momento, aún cuando nadie estaba en la habitación. Durante el camino de ascenso, Gervasio fue respondiendo preguntas de distinta índole que las ponys ametrallaban contra él. Rarity estaba haciendo especial hincapié en su ropa –"Y allí todos visten así?, no existen productos de protección para el crin? Es necesario ir permanentemente vestido?"- Gervasio estaba muy feliz de que las mane 6 estuviesen tan cerca de él, al parecer las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien.

Al final de unas largas escaleras se alzaban 6 guardias con armaduras un poco más elaboradas que la de los demás, y una gran puerta anunciaba la entrada a una lujosa habitación. Los guardias se desplazaron y la puerta se abrió descubriendo la Suite Real, con espacio para 10 ponys, 3 baños, 2 cocinas y 5 cambiadores distribuidos a lo alto de 3 semipisos. No había balcones que permitieran salir afuera pero un vitral de 15 metros cedía la entrada de luz en muchos colores. –"De una celda de 40 metros cúbicos a una Suite Presidencial"- Pensó en voz alta Gervasio –"Presidencial?"- Pregunto Shining Armor, en Equestria no habían presidentes ni cargos políticos –"El presidente es la persona que dirige un país, como Celestia"- Se rio el humano. De repente se escucha una voz que provenía del 3er semipiso –"Al fin llegan! Veamos que hay con este tal "Gervasio""- Acto seguido, Spike estaba bajando por unas amplias escaleras de caracol con sus ojos pegados en la única persona presente. –"Ho! El es Spike, es un dragoncito adorable que nos ayudara a mantener la cordura en esta habitación"- Dijo Rarity apresurándose a alzar en el aire a Spike que estaba a mitad de camino. Aterrizo cerca de Gervasio, y Twilight le acerco una pluma con un pergamino para que el dragón anote.

-"Gervasio, dinos que es lo que necesitas para permanecer aquí, esto será quizá hasta pasado mañana, asique cualquier cosa que precises, dilo ahora, iremos a conseguirla"- Dijo Twilight, que sonaba apurada, mientras Shining Armor asentía. –"….. Son muy amables, pero no creo necesitar nada"- Dijo Gervasio tratando de no aprovecharse de nadie. –"Como puedes decir eso vistiendo esa...-"- -"Rarity!"- Interrumpieron las 5 ponys restantes. El humano bajo la mirada y comprobó su ropa, indefectiblemente necesitaba algo más que vestir. –"Tiene razón"- Dijo Gervasio bastante sonrojado –"No te preocupes dulzura, dinos lo que necesitas, son ordenes de Celestia"- Dijo Applejack que hasta el momento no le había dirigido la palabra -"Pero no creo que vendan ropa de humano por ahí"- Dijo Gervasio a la pony campirana. –"De eso me encargare yo!"- Dijo Rarity muy orgullosa –"Vamos, di lo que necesitas, las tiendas cierran a las 12"- agrego Spike.

Gervasio se sentó en un sillón muy próximo a él y dijo tratando de no sonar exigente con la cabeza gacha –"En ese caso, necesito café y cigarrillos"- Todos se quedaron callados mirándolo, el levanto la cabeza y miro a Twilight que inmediatamente le dio un golpecito a Spike para que escriba. –"En serio necesitas solo eso? No quieres un carruaje o botellas de vino especiales como solicitan todos los que para aquí?"- Pregunto Spike desconcertado. Gervasio lanzo una carcajada y aclaro –"Por que pediría eso?! Ni que fuera un invitado Real"- -"En realidad si lo eres"- Dijo muy bajo Fluttershy, que hasta el momento tampoco había dicho nada y se había mantenido alejada. Hubo un breve silencio hasta que Gervasio dejo escapar una leve riza. –"En serio?"- pregunto. –"Por supuesto"- Respondió Shining Armor –"Eres una criatura amistosa de otra dimensión cuyo planeta fue destruido, lo menos que podemos hacer es tratarte bien, y más después de cómo te tratamos hasta ahora"- El humor de Shining Armor era bastante peculiar, siempre rozaba la burla irónica.

-"Wowowowo, momento"- Reacciono Gervasio –"Si esto no es un encierro, si soy invitado Real, y vamos a pasar más de un día entero acá adentro, lo menos que podemos hacer es pasarla bien!"- Dijo ya bastante emocionado –"SIIIIIII!"- Grito Pinkie pie saltando alrededor de Gervasio con una sonrisa inexplicable. –"Te refieres a hacer una fiesta?"- Dijeron Twilight y Rarity al mismo tiempo, se supone que al día siguiente seria la oficial. Gervasio ya se había dejado llevar por la emoción. –"Nah, algo no tan elaborado"- Respondió él –"Bueno al grano que se va el tiempo!"- Reventó Spike –"Bueno bueno, vamos a necesitar una guitarra, cigarrillos y suficiente sidra como para todos"- Dijo el humano mientras se escuchaba un "Woohoo!" por parte de Rainbow Dash. –"Con eso piensas hacer una fiesta?"- Dijo Pinkie Pie –"Déjamelo todo a mí"- Y salió galopando por la puerta mientras los guardias, en vano, trataban de detenerla. –"Parece que tendremos una velada interesante"- Dijo Spike mirando con indisimulado amor a Rarity. –"Bueno, mientras tenga alcohol, cigarrillos y una guitarra, voy a ser feliz"- Dijo Gervasio tratando de sonar en tono de broma, aunque lo decía muy en serio.

-"Nos encargaremos de eso y de tu ropa, no te preocupes"- Dijo Rarity dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. –"Nosotras volveremos en un momento"- Agrego Twilight, que empezó a caminar detrás de Rarity con Spike a su lado. –"Supongo que quedamos nosotros"- Dijo Gervasio a Shining Armor, Fluttershy que estaba muy tímida, Rainbow Dash que tenía una gran sonrisa de emoción y Applejack. –"Guitarras? Sidra? Esto va a ser asombroso!"- Dijo la veloz pegaso acercándose a Gervasio. –"Cuéntame de nuevo como haces para tocar!"- Agrego mientras las puertas se cerraban dejando a los presentes adentro de la gran habitación.

Luego de una hora, mientras las demás ponys y Shining Armor se distribuían por los 3 semipisos inspeccionando y acomodando sus recién llegadas pertenencias, el humano y la pegaso seguían hablando de todo tipo de cosas, compartiendo información de ambas partes, y ambos anotándolo en las respectivas carpetas que Shining Armor les había dado de parte de Celestia. Todos debían relevar todo tipo de información compartida, en todo momento, tarea que no era muy difícil ya que hasta el momento ninguno de los dos estaba tomándose en serio la tarea, su discusión más que un interrogatorio era una charla informal. Y así continuo mientras Applejack hablaba con Fluttershy en el 3er semipiso con respecto a Gervasio.

Ya concluida la charla en la que Rainbow Dash y el humano hicieron buenas migas y rieron de sus respectivas anécdotas, la pony voló hasta el segundo semipiso para elegir su cama y acomodar las pertenencias que los guardias habían traído de la estación del tren. Shining Armor se encontraba en el tercer semipiso escribiendo, aparentemente, lo que había sucedido hasta el momento. Gervasio aprovechó su soledad para investigar la cocina, que se encontraba en la planta baja, era una habitación grande, se quedo contemplando desde el umbral preguntándose si no era la misma que había visto en la Boda Real, pero los colores eran distintos, y de todos modos no la recordaba bien.

La heladera estaba atiborrada de cosas hechas con manzana, desde tortas hasta pastelitos –"Cupcakes"- pensó en voz alta Gervasio mientras agarraba uno para probarlo. Había además montones de botellones con jugo de manzana dentro y fuera de la heladera. Las perillas del horno tenían una forma peculiar, como para encajar un casco y girarlas. –"Te gustó? Lo hizo la abuela"- Applejack apareció y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, el chico solo pudo asentir con la boca llena de manzana horneada. –"Son muy sabrosas, no se consiguen cosas así por allá!"- Dijo Gervasio después de tragar el gran bocado –"También hay manzanas de dónde vienes?"- pregunto la campirana pony con un cambio en su tono de voz, más amigable esta vez -"Ya sé lo que le gusta e interesa a cada una, va a ser fácil llevarnos bien"- pensó el chico, -"Puedo fumar debajo de la campaña?"- pregunto un poco nervioso, -"No hay problema!"- Contesto Applejack presionando el botón que activaba el extractor de aire mientras el joven encendía un cigarro y se disponía a contarle acerca del negocio de la fruta en su país, de cómo siempre habían problemas con el gobierno y que nadie lo hacía por gusto, todo por interés. Applejack escuchaba atenta sentada en un particular banco que había en la barra desayunador, preguntando y cuestionando cada aspecto que le parecía raro, que en el amargo mundo de Gervasio era moneda corriente.

-"No parece un lugar donde se pueda vivir feliz"- Cerro en conclusión Applejack, luego de escuchar cómo funcionaba el negocio de la fruta en aquel lugar tan extraño del que provenía Gervasio. –"Cada uno se las arregla, otros exigen que se las arreglen"- termino diciendo el joven sirviéndole un poco mas de jugo a la pony.

Twilight, Rarity y Spike entraron al recinto con 2 guardias y con algunos bultos flotando, -"Donde está el humano?!"- grito Rarity mientras Gervasio salía de la cocina diciendo –"Me llamo Gervasio"- con una feliz sonrisa por verlas. Sin prestar mucha atención, la unicornio contesta –"Rápido, sácate esos trapos y pruébate esto"-

De uno de los bultos salió una remera blanca con una delgada línea negra que bajaba por la espalda, era todo el diseño que tenia. Gervasio esbozo una gran sonrisa –"Gracias!"- le dijo a la elegante pony. –"Arriba hay cambiadores, vamos sube"-. En el primer semipiso estaban bajando los demás que se encontraban en la suite, miraron por el barandal y saludaron a los llegados mientras Shining Armor levantaba por los aires los bolsones con ropa que Rarity había traído y los dejaba cerca del cambiador en ese mismo semipiso. Gervasio termino de subir la escalera caracol y observo la habitación, llevaba más de una hora y media en el recinto y todavía no había subido, habían 3 camas, y 2 cambiadores, uno a cada lado de la habitación. –"Vamos compositor, a ver que te trajeron"- Rainbow Dash lo abrazó para que camine a su lado hasta el cambiador con cara de superación, -"Creo que lo de cambiarme lo puedo hacer solo"- Gervasio se rio y retiro la pata de Rainbow Dash de su espalda.

Tras una reconfortante ducha aprovechando todas las cremas y acondicionadores de crin que había en la ducha, Gervasio se probó toda la ropa que Rarity le había traído, era toda bastante similar, estilos muy minimalistas. Solo habían remeras y pantalones, ropa interior y calzado no encontraba por ningún lado –"No debe saber que existen, después le tengo que decir"- pensó. Eligio como de costumbre un conjunto negro, el cual consistía en una remera con mangas hasta los codos y largo normal con una línea de manga a manga que pasaba por su espalda, de un color cobrizo. El pantalón era tres cuartos con varios bolsillos a los costados pero muy disimulados de una tela bastante ancha, se veía muy elegante.

Cuando termino de cambiarse junto su demás ropa para llevarla abajo y lavarla en algún lugar, y tanteando los bolsillos de golpe comenzó a sonar música, su teléfono estaba ahí, y todo estaba tan silencioso que sonó estrepitosamente fuerte. Una cabalgata se escucho subiendo por la escalera e inmediatamente después la puerta se abrió apareciendo Shining Armor. –"Que está pasando?! Que haces?!"- Pregunto de forma amenazadora quedándose parado en la única salida que había. –"Estas un poco a la defensiva"- Lo tranquilizo Gervasio que se había asustado mientras pausaba la música –"Es mi celular"- Agregó al mismo tiempo que recordaba que en la serie jamás había visto que usen teléfonos. –"Y que es eso….? Porque no lo mostraste antes?"- Dijo en un tomo más tranquilo e intrigado. –"Es como una computadora, sirve para comunicarse entre las personas por medio de ondas electromagnéticas, como las radios, y también puede reproducir música"- contesto el chico bien decidido. –"…Que interesante, bueno ya nos contaras mas, si tienes ropa sucia tráela por aquí"- Dio media vuelta y guio al humano hasta un cesto que había en la planta baja.

Desde el barandal Gervasio vio como todas las ponys hablaban entre si, en cuanto vieron al humano reino el silencio. –"Te queda fabuloso!"- Dijo Rarity acercándose al pie de la escalera. –"Me gusto todo, bien ahí con la elección minimalista, pero hay un pequeño problema"- Dijo el chico haciendo un gesto con la mano y percatándose de que todos estaban mirándolo. –"Cuando no estén mirando todos te lo explico bien"- Agrego con tono divertido dejando la ropa en el cesto que correspondía. –"Que fue eso que se escucho?!"- Pregunto Rainbow Dash desde el lugar donde estaba sentada. –"Esto!"- Dijo Gervasio muy emocionado sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y presionando la tecla que activaba la música, "Wonderboy" sonó en toda la habitación, y todos los presentes quedaron muy asombrados.

-"Sabes hacer eso?"- Pregunto Dash elevándose en el aire. –"Si, solo necesito una guitarra"- Dijo Gervasio con emoción. –"Están en camino, los guardias estar revisando las compras que hicimos para inventariar"- Contesto Twilight en lo que sonaba la puerta. –"Ahí están!"- Agrego con una gran sonrisa. Las puertas se abrieron y 2 unicornios muy bien uniformados depositaron 2 bolsones en la habitación. –"Esperamos que no hagan un descontrol"- Dijo uno de los guardias al mismo tiempo que Pinkie entraba saltando y las puertas se cerraban.

Capitulo 8

"La Canción"

Pinkie se apuro a sacar globos y serpentinas que fugazmente colgó por toda la habitación y antes de que alguien se pueda dar cuenta ya todos tenían puestos gorritos de fiesta. Gervasio se acerco por curiosidad y revolviendo una de las bolsas encontró su computadora, se puso muy contento ya que gran parte de su música estaba ahí, además de tablaturas y acordes que iba a necesitar. –"Me permites eso un momento?"- Consulto Twilight al joven señalándole la computadora. –"Si, obvio"- Contesto él. Un grito de emoción se escucho a unos metros, Gervasio levanto la vista y vio a Dash con una guitarra acústica en sus cascos mientras ella lo miraba a él, -"Es una guitarra de dragones! Donde consiguieron esto?"- Pregunto Rainbow muy emocionada, -"Viene de parte de la princesa, te la puedes quedar Gervasio"- La guitarra era de 12 cuerdas con el mástil un tanto más ancho que lo normal, el numero de trastes era el mismo y los iba intercalando entre rojo y negro cada uno. Twilight seguía inspeccionando la Netbook.

-"No puedo aceptar esto"- Dijo el humano absteniéndose de no abalanzarse sobre el instrumento, -"Celestia jamás lo usara, dijo que quería dártela, vamos, toca algo"- contesto Twilight. Gervasio agarro la guitarra con duda a la vez que Spike traía un gran vaso de sidra para cada uno desde la cocina, los demás se acomodaron en los sillones al pie del gran ventanal. –"Toca ese, el que sonó recién en tu aparato"- Dijo Shining Armor mientras las demás asentían. Spike dejo un carrito que servía de bandeja entre los sillones con pastelitos, postres y bebidas para todos. Gervasio comenzó a hacer el arpegio de Re que da inicio a la canción, era un poco más difícil tocar sin púa en una de 12 cuerdas pero hizo lo que pudo.

Todos estaban muy atentos, al parecer rara vez habían escuchado algo así, no hubo ni un sonido en toda la habitación además de las notas que Gervasio hilaba. Tras la intro, y justo antes del momento donde comenzaba la voz, el humano sintió un impulso que no pudo controlar y dejo escapar en un tono anormalmente armonioso "High above the mucky-muck". Gervasio se sorprendió y se detuvo al instante, -"Que fue eso?!"- Pregunto nervioso, -"Que fue qué?"- Pregunto la mayoría al mismo tiempo. –"Ese cambio de tono, no era mi voz"- Aclaro el joven con tono extrañado. –"Por supuesto que no va a ser igual a tu voz, tontito"- Dijo Pinkie Pie entre risas. Gervasio quedo estupefacto y miro a Twilight en busca de una respuesta.

-"Desde antaño, los ponys transmitieron grandes historias tradicionales por medio del canto"- comenzó a explicar la unicornio –"Y por la alegría que esto traía a todos, a lo largo del tiempo, un encantamiento surgió de los buenos sentimientos de todo, ayudando a todos a que su voz de canto sea armoniosa, así podrían compartir las leyendas e historias"- concluyo. –"Eso explica muchas cosas"- Pensó Gervasio mientras le sonreía a Twilight y agarraba un vaso para aligerar su garganta.

Comenzó de nuevo con la canción esta vez con un poco mas de ánimos al ver cómo salía su mágica voz de canto, y efectivamente broto sin ningún esfuerzo, con un tono muy parecido al de Jack en ese tema, subiendo con una actuada voz cuando era oportuno. Lamentablemente su habilidad tocando no era mágica también, y tocar una guitarra así sin una púa de ayuda se le hacía difícil.

Tras las rizas luego del final de la canción, en la cual no había tenido ningún tipo de pudor, ya que estaba muy acostumbrado a actuar cada vez que tocaba frente a gente, explico un poco más sobre Tenacious D, que solo le había hablado a Shining Armor al respecto hasta el momento, Twilight y Rarity anotaron la canción completa en sus carpetas, le preguntaron el nombre de la canción, género musical, y demás cuestiones de orden, Gervasio se tomo su tiempo para hablar al respecto, estaba bien nutrido de conocimientos al respecto y le encantaba compartir su información.

Luego de una pequeña pausa donde le explicaron la poca cantidad de buenos guitarristas que había en toda Equestria y además comieron más postres que Spike seguía trayendo, Twilight le dijo que tenía algo para él y le dio una cajita. Gervasio la abrió y dentro había una pequeña pieza metálica con forma de dragón, la levanto y comprobó que se trataba de un encendedor. Pero no era cualquier encendedor, tenia piedras preciosas en los ojos y garras, al presionar su cola la boca se abría y salía una poderosa llama catalítica. –"El guardia le aviso a Cadence que habías quedado intrigado con su encendedor, e ibas a necesitar uno, envió esto para ti"- Dijo Twilight. Gervasio quedo impresionado por un momento. –"No sé qué decir"- balbuceo.

Luego de agradecer exageradamente el gesto que habían tenido con él, Applejack le pidió que tocara algo más relacionado con su país. –"Hay algo, no es originario de Argentina pero tiene mucho que ver"- Contesto Gervasio recordando la emotiva canción que Megadeth había tocado en el recital del 2007 y de un momento para otro su ánimo decayó abruptamente, recordando todo aquello que aparentemente había perdido y ya no tenía. Estaba viviendo su sueño, pero a costa de todo lo que quería y conocía hasta el momento. Por un momento dudo sobre si tocar o no la canción, y los demás presentes se dieron cuenta de eso. –"Um, no tienes que tocar si no quieres…"- Dijo Fluttershy un poco preocupada. –"No te hagas drama, tengo una canción"-

Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y respiro profundo para aliviar su mente. Los demás se acomodaron alrededor en silencio y muy intrigados, las plumas de Rarity y Twilight estaban en el aire listas y así comenzó con el simple punteo que lo sumergía más y más en los recuerdos. Tras la intro en la que repitió el mismo acorde un par de veces entono –"Today, i leave you, but i'll be back someday"- De nuevo la mágica voz de canto se hizo notar, con un tono rasposo muy similar al de Dave, que le dio una nota extra de melancolía a la situación, -"And as I fly away, my hope is that we'll meet again"- la voz de Gervasio comenzaba a quebrarse pero continuo cantando mientras miraba a los presentes con los ojos levemente vidriados. Rarity detuvo la escritura y bajo la pluma. Twilight miro al piso, pero continúo.

-"I'm off to my home away from home"- Canto el joven bajando la cabeza mientras el pelo le cubría la cara. Y una lágrima caía sobre el 6to par de cuerdas. El silencio reino por un momento, Gervasio extendió 2 tiempos más el riff tratando de recuperarse, pero fue inútil. –"I will miss you, but i know, i know you know, i'm coming home to Argentina"- El tono de voz cambio, ya no era parecido al de Dave, ni siquiera era cantado ya, siguió con la cabeza gacha y al igual que en el recital, fue incapaz de terminar el estribillo.

La pausa instrumental se torno al doble de tiempo que la original, Gervasio intentaba recuperar la postura mientras hacia una y otra vez el riff. –"Puedes detenerte si quieres"- Dijo Shining Armor pausadamente. Acto seguido Gervasio continuó moviendo levemente la cabeza –"I'll take you everywhere I go, i'll show you everything i see"- El tono era un poco mas armonioso pero no sonaba menos triste, el silencio quedo tapado por leves sollozos que se podían oír por parte de las ponys, en la mirada de Shining Armor se podía ver un profundo sentimiento de empatía.

-"And as we say so long, i know your tears wish me well"- Se pudo escuchar a Pinkie Pie sollozando, Applejack se había sacado el sombrero y lo tenía contra su pecho. Twilight continuaba escribiendo. Gervasio reclino la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados –"It won't be long till i'm back again"- recito mientras un hilo de lagrimas le recorría el costado de la cara. –"We will meet again, we will meet again, you will see"- fue lo último que pudo decir, ya sin tono musical, fue simplemente hablado, extendió el riff lo que faltaba para terminar la canción en silencio, apretando levemente los ojos.

Una vez concluida, y nuevamente, el silencio se apodero de la habitación. Miro por un momento a su alrededor, todos lo estaban mirando a él muy preocupados. No soportó la situación, agarro el encendedor y la computadora que estaban sobre la bandeja y dejando caer el gorrito que Pinkie le había puesto se encamino escaleras arriba, en el primer semipiso había una ventana que se podía abrir. Nadie lo interrumpió. Lo único que Gervasio pudo escuchar fue -"Déjalo Pinkie"- por parte de Applejack. Al llegar arriba fue directo hacia la ventana, dejo la computadora sobre la cama más cercana y de su bolsillo saco los cigarrillos que el guardia le había obsequiado.

Abajo las ponys habían quedado cuestionándose la situación, tenían que aceptar que el humano iba a estar triste por lo sucedido, y se pusieron de acuerdo en dejarlo solo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Pinkie Pie se había puesto especialmente triste y varias veces intento subir la escalera para animarlo, pero las demás no se lo permitieron. Spike fue desganado a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, ya era la 1 de la tarde.

Tras terminar el cigarro Gervasio encendió la maquina secándose una lagrima con el hombro, se recostó en la cama y prendió el reproductor de música. Ya no estaba de ánimos para el metal, asique abrió una carpeta que su hermano había guardado ahí y le dio play a Las Pastillas Del Abuelo, un particular tema era especial para él, "viejo", su hermano se había tatuado el final del tema en el hombro el día que su padre falleció. Esto no ayudo nada a la situación, se estaba formando una herida y otra se estaba volviendo a abrir, de nuevo se quebró por dentro y cerrando la tapa de la Netbook, tras unos minutos, se quedo dormido.

Capitulo 9

"La Noticia"

_-"…No sé donde estas que se te ve tan contento, pero tenés que volver, tenés todo por delante…"-_

_-"…Vamos hermano, quien me va a acompañar a Rock In Rio? Sin vos no voy a ningún lado…"-_

_-"…Ger? Gervasio!..."-_

El joven abrió los ojos, estaba en la misma cama en la que se había recostado, miro por la ventana y parecía estar atardeciendo –"Hu, me re colgué"- Pensó, buscando un reloj en la habitación, cuando se dio cuenta que las demás camas estaban ocupadas. Twilight Sparkle estaba en una y Spike en la otra, al otro lado de la habitación. –"Se habrán acostado todos a dormir la siesta?"- Pensó de nuevo poniéndose de pie tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y se dirigió a la cocina a ver que podía comer.

Mientras bajaba la escalera recordó los sueños que había tenido, las voces de su familia habían retumbado en su cabeza, el golpe emocional que había tenido lo había hecho pensar, pero después de dormir ya se sentía mucho mejor. Paso por la sala donde estaba la guitarra y la agarro para inspeccionarla un poco, tenía más detalles de los que había notado, la madera de la que estaba hecha parecía muy solida, no tenía los comunes tensores dentro de la caja. Las clavijas daban la impresión de ser de cristal, que sean de algún tipo de diamante sería demasiado. El puente estaba con espectaculares diseños de dragones sosteniendo las cuerdas con un metal muy pulido, y alrededor de la boca tenia pequeñas llamas enchapadas. Acomodo la guitarra sobre una pequeña mesa de la cocina, no quería hacer mucho ruido.

Encendió la música del celular y la puso con bajo volumen sobre la mesada, Stairway to Heaven comenzó con su tranquilizadora intro. Gervasio se entretuvo buscando el café que resulto estar sobre la mesada, al lado de su celular. Estaba muy mareado, siempre le pasaba después de una siesta, se encendió un cigarro mientras ponía a calentar el agua.

-"Um…"- En la puerta estaba Fluttershy rascándose un ojo con el casco. –"Buen día, te sientes bien?"- Dice ella. Gervasio se derritió por dentro a causa de la tierna situación. –"Si me siento mejor gracias, pero no será buenas tardes?"- El humano rio soltando el humo en la campana del extractor de aire. –"Es que… Son las 7 de la mañana… Dormiste todo el día de ayer… No te pudimos despertar... Celestia se quedo por la tarde… Y luna vino por la noche tratando de hacer algo."- Gervasio quedo estupefacto mirando los grandes ojos celestes de la pony. –"No sientes nada raro? Me sorprende que después de eso te levantes así como así"-

Gervasio se miro, estaba todo en orden, solo se sentía un poco cansado, lo cual era normal tomando en cuenta que había dormido casi 20 horas seguidas, pero el café lo iba a solucionar. Le invito una taza a Fluttershy, ella le dijo que prefería jugo de manzana, él le sirvió y se sentaron a desayunar. En esta oportunidad hablaron bastante poco, Fluttershy no le preguntaba nada y fue Gervasio el que intento sacar un poco de información. Par lo que fue a buscar su carpeta que seguía en el sector de los sillones, según le había indicado la pegaso.

Al cabo de un rato Pinkie Pie baja la escalera, Gervasio y Fluttershy estaban hablando de Cloudsdale, ella se había entusiasmado contándole por qué no eligió vivir ahí, para el joven esta era información invaluable. Pinkie se acerco al humano con una sonrisa y brinco dándole un gran abrazo que provoco la inminente caída al piso. Gervasio quedo paralizado mientras Pinkie le decía –"No me gusta ver llorar a nadie, hoy vas a ser muy feliz"- Fluttershy rio y ayudo a Gervasio a levantarse, se había golpeado la cabeza contra la pared. EL estruendo hizo que los demás se levanten. Shining Armor fue el primero en aparecer. –"Que sucede…? Oh! estas despierto!"- El unicornio se acerco para comprobar el estado del humano, todo parecía estar en orden. –"Iré a avisar a Celestia, en lo que vuelvo me haces un café?"- Le pregunto al joven golpeándole el hombro con el casco y luego se marcho.

El resto de las ponys bajaron a desayunar, Gervasio había preparado suficiente café como para todo el día, pero obviamente más de un litro lo tomo él solo. Una charla muy fluida remonto en la cocina, le contaron al joven lo que habían hecho después de que él se durmiera, el día anterior cerca de las 2 de la tarde. Le explicaron lo del evento de esa tarde, pero sin detalle ya que querían "sorprenderlo". –"…Al atardecer bajaremos, al otro lado del jardín hay un salón que se usa para eventos de esta clase"- Estaba explicando Twilight -"Y de cuanta gente estamos hablando?"- Pregunta Gervasio. –"No lo sé"- Contesta la unicornio encogiéndose de hombros. –"Va a ser fantástico!"- Exclamo Pinkie con mucha emoción.

La mañana avanzo sin demasiados sucesos, de nuevo se instalaron en los sillones y el humano toco varias canciones de diferente índole, pasando desde las Pastillas del abuelo hasta Fito y Fitipaldis, intento esquivar cualquier canción melancólica, pero después del sueño que había tenido parecía sentirse bastante mejor. Le contaron sobre la DJ que muy posiblemente estaría presente en el evento, -"Vinyl Scratch es seguramente la mejor en toda Equestria"- Aclaro Pinkie Pie –"Ella y Cadence son grandes amigas"-. La mágica voz de canto que Gervasio usaba variaba mucho entre los diferentes géneros, y Twilight no dudo en hacerle saber que eso no era muy normal tampoco. Si se iba a quedar podía tener un gran futuro como músico, pero él prefería la tranquilidad de los estudios.

Pinkie Pie pareció más interesada en el tema de los recitales musicales, Gervasio había ido a muchos los últimos años, y según lo que explicaba parecían ser muy diferentes a los de Equestria, donde priorizaban el orden y siempre eran en Cloudsdale o Canterlot, y a decir verdad no habían grupos de heavy metal, si el introducía el género iba a ser el primero, y esto le emocionaba mucho. Consulto por guitarras eléctricas y comenzó una extensa charla que se prolongo hasta el almuerzo.

-"Y entonces que bandas son las más famosas acá en Equestria?"- Pregunta el joven a Rainbow Dash. –"Hay un grupo de dragones, los "Rockin' Flamers" tienen el mejor baterista de toda Equestria, y los "Bone power" impusieron un genero al tocar con 2 guitarras eléctricas y una acústica, mezclándolo con instrumentos folclóricos"- Contesto la pegaso. –"Si, le dicen "Folk Rock" sus recitales podrían considerarse de los más animados"- Gervasio detuvo su improvisación en la guitarra para encender su celular y poner la placa S&M de Metallica alegando que era la mayor obra de esta banda, combinando instrumentos orquestados con el Metal. –"Como no se le ocurrió a nadie por aquí"- Concluyo Shining Armor que había vuelto de la reunión con Celestia.

Al concluir One, todos quedaron impresionados por la velocidad que tenía en cuanto al tempo general, y como la batería pasaba a tiempos diferentes en las mismas partes de la canción, nuevamente Rainbow Dash le pregunto con mucha emoción –"Puedes hacer eso?"- -"Lamentablemente me sé todo excepto el primer solo de guitarra, el que ocupa el minuto 6"- Contesto Gervasio un poco desilusionado. –"Igual es mucho más que los de Bone Power, quizá te inviten a tocar con ellos"- Dijo Dash.

-"La comida esta casi lista!"- Grito Spike desde la cocina, todos se levantaron y fueron a ayudar a organizar el almuerzo. Una suerte de ensalada rusa con fuertes condimentos se les sirvió a todos, Gervasio hacia ya casi 2 días que no comía nada además de café y postres, aunque no tenía hambre, sin embargo repitió el plato alegando que la comida estaba deliciosa. Spike mira el reloj. –"Debemos apurarnos"- Dice a las demás ponys. –"Pero si falta un montón para la fiesta"- Contesta Gervasio. –"Debemos preparar nuestras cosas para regresar a Ponyville"- Hubo un breve silencio. –"Todos?"- Pregunta un poco nervioso Gervasio. –"Solo nosotras"- Contesta triste Pinkie Pie. De nuevo silencio.

Mientras lavaba los platos Gervasio asimilaba lo que le habían dicho luego, en la fiesta, Celestia y Luna iban a hablar con él, a ver cuál era la situación más apta, e incluirlo a algún tipo de actividad para poder mantenerse el mismo. Las ponys volverían a Ponyville y el se quedaría ahí, y por más que quisiera no podría ir también, desobedecer órdenes de Reales no era una buena opción. No se quería quedar en Canterlot, no quería estar lejos de las mane 6, y definitivamente no quería dejarlas ir. Por el momento de dedico a pensar algún plan, pero entraba en desesperación y ninguna idea estaba fluyendo.

Gervasio subió la escalera para acomodar las pocas pertenencias que tenía, esa mañana había hablado con Rarity acerca de su ropa interior, ella no tuvo ningún problema en confeccionarle piezas a medida, luego de que lo hizo el joven se baño y cambio para el evento, eran las 4 de la tarde y la habitación había quedado acomodada. Todos se estaban preparando, aun faltando mucho, ya que Celestia y Cadence iban a subir a las 6 a tomar el té con el humano, el cual lo único que había armado hasta el momento era arrastras las conversaciones hacia el tema de Ponyville lo mas disimuladamente posible, mostrando interés al respecto, para solicitar estadía ahí en la fiesta.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron, Gervasio estaba en el baño todavía, las princesas se acomodaron en los sillones con una guardia especial que permaneció atrás de ellas, Shining Armor las acompaño, y las demás ponys se apresuraron a bajar. Spike estaba terminando de proveer el carrito con tortas, agua caliente, tazas y saquitos de té de diferentes sabores. Solo faltaba el humano. Siempre tardaba mucho en bañarse.

Capitulo 10

"La Previa"

-"…Y cuando entre a la cocina estaba encendiéndose un cigarrillo como si nada. No sabía que era tan temprano, pensaba que solo había dormido la siesta"- Explicaba Fluttershy a Cadence y Celestia que habían preguntado por Gervasio, que había dormido todo el día, y toda la noche. –"Lo importante es que ya esta consiente"- Dijo Celestia con tono de alivio. Los presentes habían dejado sus anotaciones en una carpeta que Cadence había traído, junto con las del humano, que habían quedado en la cocina. Faltando tan poco para la fiesta y despedida, ya era inútil relevar algo más. –"Que lastima que solo recopilamos esto, en fin, la universidad se encargara"- Concluyo Celestia. –"Parece que se están impacientando, por qué no vas a buscarlo?"- Le dijo por lo bajo Shining Armor a Applejack.

Gervasio estaba nervioso en el baño terminando de cambiarse. Para la presencia Real había elegido ropa un poco mejor vista y no todo negro, a excepción de la remera, que era de mangas largas con tela completamente negra, pero con una estampa blanca en la parte de adelante, y una línea que cruzaba su espalda. El pantalón era de una tela muy similar al denim, pero un poco más pesada, al cual debía darle un dobles en la parte inferior ya que le sobraba largo, lo cual, de igual modo, lo disimulaba con sus zapatillas de caña alta, completamente restauradas gracias a la magia de Rarity.

Se estaba peinando y atando el pelo cuando tocan a la puerta. –"Soy Applejack, puedo pasar?"- El joven ya estaba cambiado asique le dijo que si y la pony ingreso al cambiador. Estaba muy bien presentada, tenía un vestido muy parecido al que había usado en la Gala del Galope, pero no estaba peinada. –"No deberías hacer esperar a la princesa"- Le dijo con un leve tono severo. –"Si ya se, es que estoy un poco nervioso"- Confeso Gervasio. –"No tienes de que preocuparte, Celestia no es malvada, y menos Cadence"- El joven pensó rápido y en ese mismo momento puso en marcha el plan para no quedar atrapado en Canterlot lejos de las mane seis.

-"Es por lo que dijo esta mañana Spike, ustedes se van, y yo me voy a tener que quedar acá"- Dramatizo Gervasio, la cara de Applejack cambio, sus ojos emanaban empatía. –"Todo el tiempo que estuve acá lo compartí con ustedes, y por mas que fue poco las llegue a valorar mucho"- continuo el humano, lamentándose de tener que mentirle a la honesta Applejack. –"Es una verdadera lástima, pero no podemos renegar ordenes de Celestia, y no creo que estés en posición de solicitarle algo"- Dijo Applejack en tono de lamento. Luego de pensar un momento agrego –"Igual pensaremos en algo dulzura, no te preocupes"- y salieron juntos de la pequeña habitación, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Abajo, en los sillones estaban acomodadas las princesas, Celestia en el extremo con Cadence a su lado, y al lado de esta Shining Armor, sosteniendo los cascos de ella en los suyos. Las mane seis estaban dispersadas en los demás sillones, en el centro de estos habían varios carritos con distintos tipos de té, café, infusiones y muchas cosas dulces. Pinkie Pie se estaba deleitando. Dos mozos habían llegado con las princesas y estaban asistiéndolas, para alivio de Spike, que estaba aprovechando su rato libre comiendo. Shining Armor estaba haciendo lo posible por dejar bien parado a Gervasio, alegando que no hubo ningún problema, que era muy amable y educado y que parecía haber tomado confianza con los presentes.

Al llegar abajo, Gervasio saludo muy educadamente a las princesas, agradeciendo el buen trato y la hospitalidad, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba hablando de sus intereses de nuevo, pero esta vez intento darse un grado más técnico, y explico lo relevante a sus estudios y conocimientos intelectuales. Sostuvieron una muy desarrollada charla sobre las composiciones hadrónicas con Twilight. –"Weak Force fue el primer científico de Equestria en lograr observar un electrón por medio de radiomicroscopios mágicos"- Explicaba la unicornio al asombrado humano, que luego agrego que de donde venia no había forma de observar directamente un electrón, Twilight quedo muy sorprendida, -"Les falta tanto por descubrir"- concluyo.

-"Ya que lo mencionas Twilight"- Interrumpió Celestia –"Estuve hablando con las autoridades de la universidad de Canterlot. Con los encargados del laboratorio de investigaciones microfísicas para precisar. Les dije que una criatura había caído aquí desde otro universo y que aparentemente tenia conocimientos técnicos, y les intereso mucho"- Celestia continuo hablando sobre el laboratorio y la reacción de los académicos al hecho, pero Gervasio estaba cayendo en cuentas de que le estaban allanando el camino para quedarse ahí. Por lo que Celestia decía, no le estaban preparando algo improvisado, y posiblemente, en su futuro, iba a estar demasiado ocupado como para estar con aquellas que en realidad deseaba. Miro a Applejack con gesto triste y esta miro hacia abajo.

-"…Por lo tanto mañana en la mañana iremos a que te reumas con el Dr. Weak Force, él sabrá que hacer luego"- Gervasio solo podía asentir, las palabras de Celestia no sonaban ni a invitación ni menos a pregunta. Le habían programado una reunión con los responsables de las investigaciones científicas de Equestria más importantes. Aparentemente se iba a tener que quedar en Canterlot mientras las mane seis tomaban el tren a Ponyville, esa noche. –"Conocerás al Doctor Force, que envidia te tengo, es tan buenmozo"- Dijo Rarity mirando hacia arriba, como si estuviese soñando despierta.

-"Que va a pasar con ellas?"- Pregunto al fin el joven con el coraje que venía juntando. –"Volverán a Ponyville, supongo que te habrán hablado de ese lugar, queda 40 km al sur de aquí"- respondió Celestia –"No las voy a ver nunca más?"- Se lamentaba Gervasio tratando de sonar triste, al menos como punto de partida del plan de irse con ellas. –"No te preocupes, se podrán visitar, pero a partir de mañana estarás ocupado con los ponys de la universidad, no sé que planean hacer, asique aprovecha la fiesta de hoy como una ligera despedida"- Las palabras de Celestia le cayeron muy mal a Gervasio, parecía que la decisión ya estaba tomada y firme, la princesa no daba señales de dar el brazo a torcer. –"El alcohol soluciona todo"- Pensó Gervasio mientras se comía un pastelito e intentaba seguir planeando la persuasión.

Continuaron resolviendo los puntos principales de su estadía esa noche, Gervasio iría a casa de Shining Armor luego de la fiesta, los guardias estaban llevándose las cosas de él allá, y las pertenencias de las ponys las encaminaban a la estación del tren, a la cual iban a ir luego de cambiarse habiendo terminado la fiesta. –"Tenemos una habitación lista en casa, podrás estar el tiempo que necesites"- Le dijo Cadence muy amablemente a Gervasio que se le acababa el tiempo de pensar.

La charla volvió a rondar el tema de la fiesta, Gervasio necesitaba un poco mas de información si quería irse de Canterlot esa noche. –"Además de nosotros, va a haber más gente? Es decir, ponys?"- Celestia rió y asintió con la cabeza. –"Principalmente estarán los representantes de de la universidad que te hable hace un momento"- -"Y una amiga será la encargada de la música, habrá mucha"- Dijo Cadence emocionada refiriéndose a Vinyl. –"Si tienes ganas quizá puedas tocar algo junto con ella"- Agrego. –"Podría ser…"- Contesto el humano que estaba divagando en sus pensamientos.

-"Capaz que si me aferro al plan original de decir la bruta verdad las cosas salgan bien"-, pensaba Gervasio. Sabía que no estaba tratando con ningunos tontos, por lo que enfrentarlos con la verdad, en este caso decirle a Celestia que se quería ir a Ponyville, era lo que debía hacer. Por lo que decidió mantenerse cerca las mane 6, sabiendo que las Princesas iban a estar ocupadas con muchos ponys que querrían hablar con ellas, Celestia no iba a tener tiempo de hablar con Gervasio, pero si por lo menos lo veía a gusto con las ponys, su opinión podría cambiar, después de todo ella valora más la amistad que casi cualquier otra cosa.

-"Su alteza, creo que debemos irnos"- Anuncio Shining Armor mirando el reloj. –"Tienes razón, todos listos? Nos reciben bastantes ponys"- Dijo Celestia. Gervasio estaba con lo puesto. Su celular, los cigarros y el encendedor únicamente. Lo demás estaba en casa de Shining Armor y Cadence. Dio una vuelta por los semipisos a ver si no se olvidaba algo. No fue el caso, Pinkie Pie lo apuro con gritos de emoción desde abajo y el humano bajo con un poco de nostalgia. Antes de salir miro por última vez la majestuosa habitación, había sido el lugar donde había pasado tiempo con las criaturas que más quería. Quizá esa noche sería la última vez que las vería. Cuando dio media vuelta para salir, las puertas se cerraron con un brillo azulado.

Capitulo 11

"El Dúo"

La noche avanzaba, Gervasio estaba sonriendo forzadamente y contestando a las preguntas de un montón de ponys muy interesados, aunque la mayoría las contestaba Celestia por él. –"Atención a todos los ponys"- Irrumpió repentinamente la Alicornio, -"La Princesa Luna está a punto de llegar"- El sol había caído hacia un momento, Gervasio recordó que en la serie nunca la había visto de día, y desde que estaba ahí no la había visto tampoco, se emocionó por el hecho de que la Luna que el mas conocía era el producto de internet, muy diferente a la que mostraban en la serie, y le daba intriga saber cómo actuaria.

La fiesta se desarrollaba al aire libre, entre las torres de la guardia real, el lugar exacto que Gervasio había visto desde la celda, 2 días antes. Una orquesta estaba animando el ambiente, al joven le interesaba la música clásica, y por una cuestión de respeto hacia la buena composición se acerco a felicitar a los responsables, Octavia hablo por el grupo de una manera muy educada. –"Disfruta mientras estemos, Vinyl Scratch llegara en cualquier momento"- Dijo sin emitir gestos al entusiasmado joven que no encontraba una respuesta a la altura.

-"La princesa solicita tu presencia"- Interrumpió un guardia con armadura dorada, el cual no dijo absolutamente nada mas, a pesar de las preguntas del joven. –"Perdón, parece que me tengo que ir, fue un placer"- Dijo el humano a la elegante pony, la cual dio una reverencia y se marcho. Gervasio camino hasta encontrar a Celestia. –"Te presento al Dr. Weak Force"- Dijo ella, reverenciando a un pony muy bien vestido, con un sombrero de copa y traje. Era más joven de lo que el humano creía. –"Tú debes ser Gervasio, encantado"- Y así comenzó una técnica charla muy subida de categoría, el joven sabia que lo estaban probando, y contestar mal o hablar de cosas irrelevantes podría hacer que lo rechacen e ir a Ponyville con las mane seis. Pero no podía dejar mal parada a Celestia, asique se lució con sus brillantes argumentos durante un rato. Los ponys quedaron impresionados y muy conformes.

Unas fanfarrias sonaron de las torres y desde un carruaje venido del cielo, tirado por ponys obscuros, se bajo la princesa Luna con una ceremonia similar a la que habían recibido ellos al llegar, alabanzas y saludos por parte de todos, brindis de bebidas que Gervasio no pudo tomar, y leves discursos que los presentes vitoreaban. El joven estaba bastante más preocupado por lo que pasaría después como para entretenerse con lo que para él era una muestra exagerada de respeto. Luego de saludar muy educadamente a Luna e intercambiar unas palabras, la elite pony arribo de nuevo a investigar a Gervasio. Este ya no lo soporto.

-"Disculpen!"- Dijo un tanto molesto. –"Mis disculpas a todos y en especial a usted, Princesa Luna, pero estoy un poco aturdido y querría sentarme un momento solo, si no es molestia"- La princesa de la noche se rio y le dijo por lo bajo –"Estos ponys pueden ser una lata"- y luego de reír juntos un momento lo dejo ir. –"Parece que sí es la Luna del Fandom"- Se fue pensando Gervasio, caminando hacia una mesita que estaba un tanto alejada, debajo de un gran árbol, provisionada de copas y botellas. Al llegar se sentó, encendió un cigarro y se sirvió una copa, mirando como todos los demás hablaban, sin hacer nada más. –"Que embole de fiesta"- dijo en voz alta encendiendo la música desde su celular.

Después de un rato de descanso disfrutando de su mágica voz de canto con "Out in the fields" y varias copas de "Excelentes cosechas", según los mozos que paseaban, el movimiento en el patio parecía haber cambiado, Gervasio había estado demasiado concentrado en la música de su teléfono, y tras varias copas ya estaba totalmente abstraído de la fiesta. –"Te brota bastante bien el canto… Esas voces no se encuentran por aquí…"- Gervasio abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza levemente, como despertándose de su sueño despierto, ahí estaba Fluttershy, sentada al otro lado de la mesa, mirando como la banda terminaba de acomodar sus cosas. –"Heee… Perdón… Qué?"- Pregunto el humano un poco desconcertado.

-"Huy… Lo siento… Te desperté? No fue mi intención"- Se disculpo la tímida pony. –"Nah deja, no estaba durmiendo, como podría estarlo si estaba cantando?"- Se rieron un momento y Fluttershy agrego –"No me gustan este tipo de fiestas, los ponys de mayor categoría son aburridos"- -"See, me tuvieron un rato hablándome de cosas refinadas"- contesto el humano. –"De todos modos ahora viene Vinil Scratch, ella le va a poner ánimos, Cadence quiere que la conozcas"- Le dijo Fluttershy –"Eso estaría… Interesante"- Contesto pensando en otras cosas.

La banda estaba terminando de juntar sus cosas e irse cuando sale del salón Vinyl, que traía varias consolas flotando detrás de ella, las cuales acomodo en la plataforma donde había estado la banda. Gervasio invito a Fluttershy a que se acerquen a ver que planeaban –"No gracias, yo me quedare aquí, ve tú"- dijo ella. EL joven se aproximo, al igual que varios ponys, incluidas Rainbow Dash y Cadence, a Vinyl, que estaba conectando varios cables a la vez con su magia. –"Esto va a ser genial"- Le dijo Dash al humano. Después de saludarse con Cadence, comenzó el espectáculo. Gervasio se había sentado en una mesa próxima con Rainbow Dash.

Con un brillo de su cuerno, Vinyl levanto varios discos en el aire y bajo 2 que comenzó a girar, había empezado muy tranquila, pero obviamente subiría de tono con el tiempo. –"El Fandom dice que hace dubstep, será verdad?"- Pensó Gervasio. Pasado un rato la música se había animado mucho y había casi el doble de ponys, la electrónica no era la favorita de Gervasio, pero la soportaba bastante bien. Por su gusto en la serie había escuchado mucho últimamente, y un amigo de él hacia música y siempre le pedía que escuche las canciones.

Los anteojos de Vinyl se levantaron y esta miro a Gervasio para luego hacerle una seña. Le estaba pidiendo que se acerque. Se puso nervioso pero se apuro a llegar hasta ella que le hablo mientras seguía cambiando los discos y pasando música. –" Dicen que sabes tocar la guitarra, es cierto eso?"- Gervasio asintió con la cabeza dudando un poco. –"Te interesa tocar algo conmigo?"- Pregunto la DJ mientras levantaba una guitarra eléctrica roja desde atrás de las consolas. Tenía una correa dorada con dibujitos de su Cutie Mark, era de 6 cuerdas pero con bastantes más trastes que una normal. –"Trátala con cuidado, me la regalaron los Rockin' Flamers"- Le dijo vinyl mientras paraba la música. Gervasio ya no tenía opción, debía tocar.

Las luces se encendieron y apuntaron a los 2 músicos sobre el improvisado escenario. Gervasio se sintió muy presionado pero pensó rápido. Una canción venia a su mente, "Rock the rock" de Anomalía era la indicada. El humano se acerco a la DJ y le dijo –"Tengo una canción, es progresive, tiene un par de subidas pero es simple, vos seguíme y si me detengo continua"- Vinyl rio -"Hice esto miles de veces, indícame con señas los tiempos y veremos que sale"- Gervasio se colgó la guitarra, ajusto la correa y saco la púa que estaba en la punta del mástil. –"Ponte estos!"- Dijo la pony dándole al joven un par de auriculares de muy alta categoría, luego levanto varios discos en el aire preparándose al inicio. Gracias al amigo DJ del joven podría comunicarse sin problemas con gestos que entre ellos entenderían.

Gervasio rasgo nueve veces las cuerdas con la distorsión desactivada e inmediatamente Vinyl se puso en acción. Todos los discos comenzaron a girar rápidamente y para el 2do rasguido del joven, ella ya se había apoderado del sonido, exactamente como en la canción original. Apenas termino, le hizo una seña a la pony para que continúe, mientras el calibraba la distorsión de la guitarra. Tras dos pares de bloques le indico que valla subiendo el volumen de la guitarra a medida que continuaba. –"En serio que es muy buena"- Pensaba él.

El sonido era el indicado, Vinyl le hizo una seña y Gervasio comenzó a puntear, el sonido de la guitarra fue aumentando hasta que con otra seña por parte del joven, mantuvo el volumen mientras cambiaba de arpegio. Gervasio recordó que la voz mágica de canto no podía evitarse, e iba a tener que entonar los gritos de Jack Black. Para su suerte ya había entrado en confianza por más que muchos ponys se habían acercado a verlo tocar con Vinyl. Comenzó la escala cantada y sonó anormalmente bien. Todo el público quedo muy impresionado, batían sus cascos en el aire y golpeaban el piso con ellos. Con un gesto le indico a la DJ que continúe dos bloques, hasta que el contara hasta siete, hay que suba de nuevo la guitarra.

Vinyl parecía entender completamente que debía hacer y que iba a hacer Gervasio, la canción estaba apegándose demasiado a la original, pero el joven no le llamo la atención esto, estaba demasiado sumergido en la canción como para darse cuenta de la extraña perfección que se estaba sucediendo. Cada palabra o grito que Gervasio emitía quedaba inmediatamente grabado, y Vinyl los empleaba a lo largo de toda la canción repitiéndolos debajo de la voz del humano. Cuando el conto hasta siete, fue vinyl la que reprodujo la guitarra, deteniéndola a medida que Gervasio entonaba una y otra vez "Do Not Need" y con una seña de alto por parte del joven, repentinamente Vinyl detuvo completamente la música dándole paso al sonido de la guitarra sin distorsión y la voz de Gervasio.

-"Do not need, a microphone, my voice is fuckin"- Entono el humano con una calidad imposible de calificar, y tras una gran bocanada de aire grito –"Powerful!"- Inmediatamente le hizo una seña con los dedos a Vinyl para que haga doble kick y le agrego distorsión a la guitarra. Vinyl le indico que haría tres bloques y una apertura para el clímax, Gervasio asintió con la cabeza –"Es exactamente lo que hay que hacer"- Pensó mientras punteaba y veía como las luces se apagaban y otras encendían apuntando directamente hacia él, no se había dado cuenta que el público que tenían ya se había multiplicado copando todo el patio de la fiesta.

Gervasio detuvo su mano para dar paso a la entrada al clímax recordando cómo era la canción original, estaba saliendo sorprendentemente igual, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada. En el momento dado comenzó a hacer lo que, según le habían dicho, era extremadamente raro en Equestria, y que solo unos pocos privilegiados tenían la suerte de poder ejecutar, entonar más de cinco notas de un arpegio por segundo. Hizo dos pasos para adelante y bajo la cabeza dejando que su pelo le cubra la cara bajando casi hasta tocar la guitarra y en el punto que empezó el clímax comenzó a sacudirla levemente. Ya nada más le importaba.

El público entero quedo con la boca abierta, incluyendo a Vinyl, ya nadie vitoreaba el evento, la sorpresa era total. Tras un primer bloque continuo, punteando a velocidades que rara vez Gervasio había podido alcanzar, tuvo que mirar a la DJ, que por su sorpresa había dejado la consola con la misma base. Vinyl sacudió levemente su cabeza y le indico que extendería un tercer bloque, el humano apretó los dientes y continúo tocando.

Al inicio del tercer bloque ya tuvo más asistencia por parte de Vinyl con secuencias de dubstep, y al cambio de bloque, pasando al cuarto, la mano no le daba para continuar. Antes de comenzar la escala toco en cuatro partes el acorde que venía manteniendo continuo, sacudiendo su mano con gesto de dolor, cosa que solo lograba impresionar más y más al público. Al comenzar la escala de ascenso y no tener palanca con la cual estirar las cuerdas tuvo que empujarlas para lograr el efecto que precisaba la canción. Nuevamente el publico golpeo los cascos contra el suelo en seña de excitación.

Al terminar el tercer ascenso Vinyl le indico que el próximo sería el último, y sin errar una sola nota Gervasio termino de tocar. Vinyl cerró con el sonido de las guitarras con y sin distorsión sonando juntas y haciendo más lenta la onda, sonando más grave hasta desaparecer. El público, el cual había aumentando en proporciones que Gervasio no esperaba, estaba gritando su nombre mientras fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo. –"Bue, que exagerados"- Pensó él.

Celestia estaba, junto con Luna y Shining Armor, hablando con los dirigentes de los laboratorios, todos sonriendo y mirando de reojo al joven que estaba saludando vergonzosa y forzadamente al público que lo vitoreaba. Repentinamente las luces voltearon hacia un lado del escenario y apuntaron a una pony con un sombrero en punta. –"A eso le dices tocar? Te reto a que superes mis habilidades, que obviamente son superiores"- Dijo la misteriosa mostrando su rostro. –"Soy la gran y poderosa Trixie"- Se presento.

Capitulo 12

"El Duelo"

Se escucharon algunas quejas entre el público que, aparentemente, ya la conocía. –"Heee… Ahora no tengo tiempo"- Dijo Gervasio mientras se descolgaba la guitarra y la entregaba a Vinyl. Antes que la DJ pueda agarrar el instrumento, este se elevo en el aire y se posiciono a un lado de Trixie –"Entonces hazte a un lado y permítele a este conformista publico deleitarse con una demostración de verdadero talento"- Dijo la maga para luego agregar –"Tranquila DJ, será solo un momento"- Vinyl miro a Celestia, la cual solo efectuó un movimiento con su casco, autorizando el inesperado evento.

Gervasio se miro con Vinyl y ambos se encogieron de hombros, el joven bajo del escenario dándole lugar a Trixie que estaba saludando al público con la guitarra alta en el aire. El humano se acerco a Twilight que miraba el suceso con cierta rabia –"Que está pasando?"- Pregunto innecesariamente, el ya sabía que pasaba y también sabía que iba a pasar. –"Es Trixie, una unicornio muy engreída tratando de hacerse notar"- Contesto Twilight. –"Deberías demostrarle que no es la mejor, no tengas miedo de presumir, lo digo por experiencia"- Gervasio sabía exactamente de que Twilight estaba hablando. Iba a tener que tocar de nuevo.

-"La siguiente pieza es una mejora de Los Acantilados De Canterlot, no recuerdo el nombre del pony que la escribió"- Comenzó a hablar Trixie –"Erik Ponyson"- Le contesta Vinyl con pesadez. Gervasio abrió grandes sus ojos y se puso a pensar, la similitud era muy grande para con Erik Johnson y su canción "Cliffs Of Dover" –"Que sucede?"- Le pregunta Twilight con gesto preocupado. –"Nada"- Contesta el –"Me acorde de algo nomas"-. –"Se buena y mantén una base para que pueda tocar"- Le dijo Trixie a Vinyl, la cual suspiro y meneo la cabeza alzando sus discos en el aire, buscando el correcto para la ocasión mientras las mane 6 se agrupaban alrededor de Gervasio alentándolo a que la confronte.

La maga levanto la guitarra en el aire rodeándola en una burbuja transparente con un leve color azul mientras alzaba en alto su cuerno con gesto de superación hacia el público. Gervasio seguía en duda por la similitud, decidió prestar atención a cada detalle que pudiese encontrar, -"Es una buena excusa de investigación fuera de Canterlot"- Pensó él. La guitarra se posiciono estática mientras la burbuja producía pequeños destellos y dando la impresión que estuviese girando. Las luces del escenario se atenuaron dejando el evento casi a oscuras -"Deléitense!"- Dijo Trixie dejando que el show comience, aumentando la intensidad de las luces de la burbuja haciendo notar con un brillo rojo la guitarra.

Un rayo verde se desprendió de la burbuja hacia el centro dando directamente en la sexta cuerda, produciendo un sonido metalizado acompañado de un corto eco a pesar de que la guitarra estuviese totalmente desenchufada. Una sucesión de rayos iguales al primero pero de distintos colores provinieron de la burbuja produciendo las demás notas. –"Verde, rojo, amarrillo, azul y naranja"- Le dijo Gervasio a Twilight con un tono muy inquieto. –"Es normal esto?!"- Agrego. –"He visto cosas más extrañas, pero que te preocupa tanto?"- Pregunto la pony. La canción avanzaba, y era exactamente como la recordaba el humano. –"Conozco esta canción, y esos colores, son parte de un juego de mi mundo"-. Twilight quedo pensativa. Rainbow Dash quedo mirándolo con sorpresa, -"Es como si hubiese una conexión"- Dijo la pegaso, Twilight solo asintió pensativamente.

En ese momento Vinyl comenzó a acompañar con la base que Gervasio esperaba, -"Esto no puede ser"- Pensó en voz alta. Trixie continuaba tocando sin realizar contacto visual con nadie, simplemente hacia brillar su cuerno mientras la burbuja continuaba despidiendo esos rayos hacia la guitarra, realizando la canción que mantenía a Gervasio perturbado. –"O sea que hay una similitud entre nuestros mundos?"- Pregunto Applejack mirando el espectáculo de luces en el escenario. –"Eso parece…"- Contesto el humano. –"Hay que decirle esto a Celestia, tiene que haber una explicación"- Dijo Fluttershy levantando la vista a ver si la divisaba. –"Pero cuando termine la canción"- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa. –"Cierto. Supongo que deberás tocar después de ella"-. –"Pero lo está haciendo demasiado bien, no hay mucho que pueda hacer contra eso, ella usa magia, y yo no tengo"- Se frustro el humano. –"El publico decidirá"- Lo alentó Twilight.

La canción estaba terminando, el publico entero, incluyendo a Gervasio, había quedado hipnotizado por las luces que producía aquella burbuja y la canción se había desarrollado sobresalientemente, Trixie levanto la vista y miro a Gervasio, y tocando las ultimas notas con especial teatralidad culmino diciendo –"Supera eso, si puedes"-. A Gervasio le caía bastante mal la gente engreída, que presumía habilidades frente a aquellos que no las poseían. –"Creías que eras el único capaz de entablar un arpegio? Estos ponys te mintieron, obviamente, hay alguien mejor que tu"- El público se sumergió aún más en silencio, nadie había vitoreado la obra de Trixie ya que con su primer comentario había logrado solo voces por lo bajo.

-"Claro, con magia cualquiera"- Dijo Gervasio en voz innecesariamente alta, se estaba comenzando a molestar. Pego un salto al escenario y rápidamente se olvido de la anómala coincidencia en la canción de Trixie, y los colores que compartían con el Guitar Hero. Agarro la guitarra que seguía flotando dentro de la burbuja y se paso la correa. –"Necesito un doble kick a dos tiempos, después seguíme"- Le indico a Vinyl mientras se ponía los auriculares, la cual asintió con la cabeza. –"Querés ver arpegios de verdad? Sin trucos mágicos ni nada?"- Trixie se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado del escenario. El público ya había empezado a alentarlo cuando vinyl efectuó la base que Gervasio precisaba. Esta vez sí se percato que en base a la pobre instrucción que le había dado, el sonido de base era extremadamente similar al que necesitaba. –"Muchas similitudes… Qué extraño"- pensó él.

Las luces ya se habían encendido de nuevo y la mayoría apuntaba directamente a él, que inmediatamente después de que Vinyl comenzara con la base, paso su mano por todos los trastes produciendo el slide que Yngwie Malmsteen tan bien sabia hacer. Arpeggios From Hell era la elección de Gervasio, que a pesar que no la recordaba del todo, su impulso lo llevo a tocarla de todos modos. –"Si puedo tocar esto si errores entonces si hay algo extraño acá"- Pensó mientras ponía los dedos en los trates correctos, efectuando la escala descendiente que abre la canción. El público quedó inmediatamente estupefacto, al comenzar la segunda escala Vinyl perdió el ritmo por un momento, tuvo que acelerar la base para alcanzarlo, lo cual hizo que Gervasio tocara más rápido. –"Eso es imposible"- Dijo Trixie muy sorprendida.

Al terminar la segunda escala Vinyl dejo de tocar alegando que no lo podía seguir a esa velocidad, que se había vuelto un tanto más acelerada que la version original. Por lo que Gervasio continuo, sin darse cuenta, tocando solo, con la gran multitud que se estaba acercando al patio a ver qué estaba pasando, todos quedando es silencio debido a la demostración. De nuevo, la falta de palanca obligo al joven a estirar el mismo las cuerdas, el efecto era perfecto, y el silencio del lugar solo hacia más profunda la sucesión ininterrumpida de notas. Gervasio había dejado su mente en blanco, solo dejaba fluir sus dedos por los trastes que correspondían a velocidades nunca alcanzadas por él, y mucho menos por alguien que los ponys conocieran.

–"No importa cuántos conocimientos en física tenga, eso no lo puede superar nadie, no debería desperdiciarlo"- Le dijo Shining Armor a Celestia que no asintió, pero parecía bastante convencida de ello. Twilight se presento tranquilamente ante la Princesa –"Gervasio se percató de algo muy extraño, conoce la canción que tocó Trixie, me lo dijo antes de subir a tocar"-. –"Parece que el Dr. Force tendrá que esperar para estudiar con él"- concluyo Luna mientras observaba como Gervasio hacia el ascenso para entrar a la anteúltima escala. Celestia seguía deliberando la situación con los directivos de la universidad.

Gervasio toco la última nota con especial énfasis debido al entusiasmo que llevaba con el, nunca había tocado esa canción completa y menos a un tiempo acelerado, un leve vuelo de su pelo daría por terminada la canción dando paso a las alabanzas por parte del público y las mane seis que se habían acercado a él muy sorprendidas. Trixie observaba la situación con gesto de disgusto a un lado del escenario. –"Eso es increíble! En serio es tan normal allí?"- Pregunto Rainbow Dash muy emocionada. Gervasio solo asintió diciendo –"Hay velocistas que tocan esto durmiendo, de igual manera, tocar rápido no significa tocar bien"-. Trixie dio media vuelta y se encamino al salón.

Totalmente rodeado, Gervasio vio como Trixie abandonaba la fiesta. Para su criterio, había tocado bien, y mas allá de haber actuado mal, merecía un poco de reconocimiento. Decidió ir a ver cuál era su problema, debía haber alguno. Interrumpió las preguntas que ametrallaban contra él con un tímido –"Permiso…"- que fue muy poco valorado. –"Permiso!"- reafirmo, y los ponys se movieron para que pudiese pasar un poco intrigados por su comportamiento. Se acerco a una mesa a retirar una gran copa mientras a sus espaldas, Vinyl reprodujo "Rock the rock" nuevamente para deleite de los solicitantes.

A un lado del salón había un pasillo al aire libre bastante ancho cuyos canteros tenían luces al ras del piso lo que daba un ambiente melancólico. Ahí estaba Trixie, sentada mirando hacia las estrellas, que se veían especialmente brillantes. Al escuchar los pasos de Gervasio volteo y dijo –"Hm! Vienes a burlarte también?"-. –"Nah, burlarse de los perdedores se lo dejo a los caretas"- Dijo Gervasio mientras se sentaba en el cantero y prendía un cigarro, -"Mas allá de lo extravagante que fue me gusto tu demostración"- Dijo él. –"Díselo a aquellos incultos. Bueno, al menos alguien aprecia lo bueno"- Contesto Trixie. –"Ves ese es el problema, esa forma de actuar no es la esperada por nadie, por qué haces eso?"- Pregunto el humano tratando de recopilar información. –"No me conoces, no sabes lo que hago"- Contesto ella con un tono diferente, más comprensivo.

Gervasio ya la había visto actuando de la misma manera en la serie, pero no iba a agregar eso, tras pensar un momento dijo –"Vi como actuaste hoy y como respondió el público, a pesar de tu habilidad mágica no parece que seas tan popular entre los ponys"- Trixie quedo pensativa. -"Por qué te interesa?"- pregunto la maga con un extraño tono amistoso. –"Soy un tipo complicado…"- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa, lo cual abrió una extensa charla sobre el pasado de Trixie **[*********]**, quien fue extremadamente abierta al respecto tomando actitudes muy blandas por parte de ambos. –"Necesita desahogarse"- pensó Gervasio.

Pasados un buen par de minutos en los que Trixie estuvo al borde del quiebre, la aparición de Celestia dio fin a la charla. La maga se seco una lágrima e hizo una reverencia. –"De que hablaban?"- Pregunto la princesa. –"De nada, justo me iba"- Contesto la unicornio mirando a Gervasio agradeciéndole con la mirada su tiempo para escucharla. Gervasio le extendió el puño para que ella lo golpeara, pero Trixie se paro en sus cuartos traseros y le ofreció un abrazo. Celestia sonrió y Trixie se alejo hacia las calles de Canterlot.

-"Tienes un corazón muy puro Gervasio"-, el sonrió vergonzosamente. –"Verdaderamente no te quieres quedar aquí en Canterlot, verdad?"- Gervasio junto coraje y negó con la cabeza mirando a la princesa a los ojos. –"Tus amigas se están por ir, ve a hablar con Cadence si no quieres perder su tren"-. Gervasio pensó un momento y balbuceo –"O sea que…"- Mientras Celestia asentía. El humano se entusiasmo mucho y le agradeció a la Princesa la decisión que había tomado. –"Ve y busca tu camino, ya habrá tiempo para estudios"- Gervasio beso el casco de la princesa con sumo respeto y se dirigió a hablar con Cadence, debía ir a buscar sus cosas.

Shining Armor entro apurado a la estación con los pocos bultos de Gervasio flotando delante de él para luego ingresar Gervasio, el cual recorrió el lugar con la vista buscando a las mane seis. Las ponys lo estaban esperando del lado de afuera, en las vías. Pinkie Pie salto hacia el joven gritando –"Vamos a ser vecinos!"- una y otra vez, las demás aparecieron detrás de ella muy contentas por el cambio de situación sucedido esa noche, todas hablaban con Gervasio entusiasmadas por lo que iban a hacer desde ese momento. El tren arribo y tras las respectivas despedidas con Shining Armor, las ponys y Gervasio se subieron a un amplio vagón dedicado especialmente para ellos.

-"Toca algo!"- Dijo Rainbow Dash que estaba revisando las pertenencias de Gervasio, el cual estaba tan contento que inmediatamente comenzó con "El country de la soledad" a toda voz en un comienzo, pero decayendo en ánimos a medida que el tren avanzaba. Al acercarse a la parte del bosque donde había aparecido comenzó a sentirse fugazmente mal, como si todo lo que decía y veía tuviese un nublado eco. Tuvo que detenerse, la guitarra cayó al piso y de un momento para el otro lo único que podía ver era el nublado techo del vagón acompañado de lejanos ecos graves. Un fuerte impulso eléctrico hizo que se estremeciera, las ponys estaban alrededor de él hablándole para que no se desmaye, pero sus voces se escuchaban muy distantes y tras otro impulso que sacudió su cuerpo solo sintió un pitido regular. –_"Esta de nuevo, no puedo creer, MA! Esta de nuevo!_**"**- La voz de su hermano fue el último vago comentario que escucho antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

**[*********]N. del E.:** La historia de Trixie será redactada a parte como apéndice de la historia principal.

Capitulo 13

"El Regreso"

Gervasio abrió sos ojos con dificultad, había mucha luz y estaba todo blanco. Continuaba escuchando sonidos y voces de fondo en tonos secos y alejados, una fuerte luz se acerco a su ojo derecho moviéndose lado a lado y tras un último impulso el panorama se volvió bastante más comprensible. –"Ya es estable, alejen el desfibrilador y apliquen 3 dosis"- Gervasio giro su cabeza a la izquierda y mientras su visión se aclaraba pudo ver a su hermano y su madre observando muy preocupados la situación a un extremo de la habitación.

Un sentimiento de vacio inundo a Gervasio, y sin denotar ninguna expresión, una lágrima broto de sus ojos mientras pensaba –"Fue un sueño nomas"-. Todo aquello que había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo, y que había creído vivir, estaba sujeto a su memoria dentro de un sueño en un prolongado estado de coma. –"Denle respiro, va a tardar en estabilizarse, mejor que este solo un momento"- Dijo un hombre alto con bata blanca, muy limpia, y exagerados elementos de protección, a la madre y demás doctores en la sala. Antes de salir, el hombre se paro en el umbral y dijo –"Increíble pero cierto, te deben querer mucho de aquel otro lado"-

La habitación estaba en silencio, tras la puerta solo se escuchaba un débil murmullo al pasar. Gervasio estaba sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana, llevaba más de una hora solo y ya se sentía plenamente de nuevo a pesar de la debilidad muscular que tenia. Montones de pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza –"Esto explica el sueño al despertar en la habitación, la música de Trixie, las innecesarias alabanzas y la voz mágica de canto, sin contar la buena suerte que tuve, y lo maravilloso que fue en general"-. Se sentía devastado.

Por la ventana se podía observar un clima nevado con muy bajas temperaturas, -"Cuanto tiempo llevare así?"- pensaba él. La puerta se abrió e ingresaron su madre y su hermano, los cuales lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo permaneciendo así por un buen rato. –"Yo sabía que ibas a ser capaz de afrontar esto"- dijo la madre entre sollozos. –"Que paso?"- Pregunto Gervasio. –"Un helicóptero te vio tirado en la azotea del departamento, en Córdoba, estabas inconsciente y gracias a la reacción electromagnética de la antena parabólica no te quemaste, la ciudad ardió entera"- Contesto su hermano. –"Y dónde estamos?"- Volvió a preguntar. –"En Rawson"- Contesto la madre. –"Y aunque no lo creas es Enero, la ultima ráfaga de diciembre cambio la polaridad del planeta"- Agrego su hermano.

-"Ósea que hace casi un mes estoy así?"- Pregunto preocupado el joven. –"Los médicos dicen que cierta alegría te mantuvo con vida"- Dijo la madre con tono más serio. –"Si chabón, no parabas de sonreír, seguro estabas en el mundo de los caballitos tuyos esos"- Se entusiasmo su hermano y le die nuevamente un abrazo. Gervasio estaba estupefacto, sabía que habían sucedido demasiadas anomalías como para corroborar que había sido un sueño pero de todos modos él no quería creer eso. Los días pasaron y su depresión no mejoro, no hablo con nadie al respecto ya que su grave accidente y lenta recuperación escondían su triste interior, marchito por la pena de haber sentido aquello que tanto quería, e inesperadamente haberlo perdido, sin siquiera un Adiós.

Tras un mes en un estadio que el cuerpo de paz había adaptado para los sobrevivientes, Gervasio estaba en plena actividad nuevamente. Para evitar los ratos de ocio que solo traían memorias hirientes decidió alistarse en actividad para ayudar a la gente que lo necesitaba, asistiendo tanto a los albergados como a la gente en el hospital donde él había despertado, conoció a los médicos que lo mantuvieron con vida, -"Te veías muy feliz en tus sueños, debiste haberla pasado bien"- le decían los médicos, Gervasio solo asentía y sonreía con dolor.

El clima había cambiado bruscamente en los últimos meses, el calor se estaba haciendo presente de nuevo a mediados de Marzo y la madre de Gervasio cayó enferma a razón de esto, era una persona grande en un ambiente bastante hostil, el hermano del joven estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que pueda sobrellevar su situación mientras Gervasio asistía en el Hospital, que solo recibía casos extremos, con sus colegas, con los que había hecho buenas migas.

Una tarde ya tranquilo en el Estadio hablando con su madre, uno de sus colegas apareció corriendo, y tras recuperar el aliento un momento dijo agitado –"Un avión sale a Córdoba y necesitan gente para rastrear el lugar en busca de sobrevivientes, animales más que nada"- Gervasio miro a su madre. –"Tenés que ir, yo voy a estar bien, tu hermano se queda conmigo"- Esta era una oportunidad que él estaba esperando hacia mucho, visitar su casa, y averiguar qué había pasado en la terraza, si habían pistas o algo referente a Equestria, que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, día y noche de pensar al respecto solo alimentaban mas y mas sus esperanzas.

Tras una prolongada despedida con la gente que le agradecía su ayuda y su familia que quedaría en el lugar, el avión despego con rumbo norte. Tenía u viaje de 4 horas por delante el cual empleo pensando todo lo que podría encontrar o pasar. –"Ya elegiste una región?"- Le pregunto repentinamente su compañero despertándolo de su sueño despierto. –"Si, si, oeste de Nueva Córdoba, vivía ahí, conozco la zona y se quienes tenían mascotas, más o menos"- Contesto Gervasio que ya venía planeándolo. –"Perfecto, al llegar te van a proveer un auto cargado con agua y elementos de botiquín, después te manejas por tu zona a gusto, el agujero en la atmosfera no está completamente tapado asique cuidado. Y suerte"-

El avión aterrizo. Un hombre con uniforme militar le entrego las llaves en la puerta del Aeropuerto –"El número 7"- Le dijo de forma muy seria –"Oki doki loki"- Contesto él, entusiasmado por las esperanzas que innecesariamente había alimentado. –"Un momento!"- Exclamo el uniformado –"Vos sos un tal Gervasio?"- Pregunto mientras se acercaba. –"Si"- respondió el joven intrigado. –"Oficial Esperanto"- Contesto extendiendo su mano, -"Estuve a cargo del rescate acá el día del evento, te vi por casualidad en la azotea desde el helicóptero, sinceramente no sé por qué estás vivo, llámalo dios o magia, pero acá hay algo más"- Le conto el oficial con una gran carcajada y un golpe en el hombro a Gervasio, que agradeció enormemente el trabajo del militar.

Una fila de autos que estaban arrancando estaba en la vereda, eran todas camionetas Sheep con una gran caja atrás para meter animales que necesiten traslado. Gervasio había quedado hipnotizado por las palabras de Esperanto, -"Llámalo dios o magia, pero acá hay algo más, y que si en verdad hay algo más?"- Pensaba él mientras saludaba al oficial desde el auto, lo ponía en marcha y arrancaba a toda velocidad hacia lo que había sido su ciudad, ahora en ruinas, solo 4 meses antes.

Desde que había despertado, no había vuelto a fumar, pero sus nervios al enfrentarse a lo que era su última esperanza de contacto pony lo obligaron a detenerse en las ruinas de un mercado y buscar, entre los restos del depósito, cigarrillos como para diez hombres. Las primeras pitadas las tosió debido a la falta de costumbre. Acercándose a toda velocidad hacia su departamento lo único que alcanzaba a ver era destrucción y una entera desolación. –"No puede haber nada vivo acá"- Pensaba en voz alta. El ambiente era totalmente desértico y seco ya que no había llovido desde que el cielo había colapsado.

Se detuvo en la vereda de su departamento, levanto la vista y permaneció admirando la estructura, que para su sorpresa estaba bastante bien conservada. Encendió otro cigarrillo extrañando su encendedor de dragón y pateo la puerta de entrada, la cual estaba entablonada, y de igual modo, no tenía llaves. Estaba anocheciendo por lo que había muy poca luz. Busco la linterna en la camioneta y entro directamente, para subir al primer piso por la escalera que siempre usaba, esperar el ascensor por un solo piso era algo que nunca hacia, y de igual modo, no andaba.

Decidió ir primero a la terraza, quizá sus cosas seguían ahí, había consultado por la computadora a su hermano y este no sabía nada al respecto. En el tercer piso estaba la puerta que daba a la terraza, una patada la abrió fácilmente debido a que estaba parcialmente carbonizada. Directamente desde el umbral ya pudo divisar algo que lo aliviaría y emocionaría al mismo tiempo. La antena parabólica seguía ahí, rodeada por un círculo que separaba la parte quemada y maltratada de la perfectamente mantenida antena.

Se acerco a examinar el lugar. El círculo tenía más o menos 2 metros de radio con la antena exactamente en el centro. Gervasio recordaba que su hermano le había dicho que la antena había reaccionado, pero el escenario era inexplicable para él, -"Una simple refracción de ondas no provoca esto"- pensaba mirando el perímetro del círculo. Al levantar la vista vio detrás de la parabólica su computadora. –"Imposible…"- Pensó mientras corría a agarrarla y arrojaba la colilla del cigarro.

De un momento para el otro se sintió exactamente como en el bosque, apretando el botón de encendido sin esperar nada y sorprendiéndose al ver que esta reaccionaba. Se dejo caer al piso para sentarse, la computadora andaba bien pero el sonido de batería baja paralizo el corazón de Gervasio. La computadora aparentemente había permanecido ahí, en ella podría haber cierta información que el Tester habría recopilado. En la ciudad no había electricidad, debía apurarse.

El aparato se encendió mas rápido que lo normal y lo primero que pudo ver fue un documento de texto nombrado como "Pronta despedida". Gervasio se apuro a abrirlo.

_-"17 de enero. 2012._

_Querido Gervasio, sinceramente espero que puedas leer este mensaje estés donde estés, tu desaparición nos dolió mucho tanto a mí como al resto de las ponys con las que compartiste la habitación en el castillo de Canterlot._

_Celestia puso inmediatas cartas en el asunto y desde entonces las mentes más grandes de Equestria estuvieron trabajando, buscando la forma de traerte de nuevo pero según Weak Force "esto es imposible"_

_Los últimos desarrollos de materia Electrodevil posibilitaron la transferencia de documentos informáticos por medio de los fundamentos metafísicos referentes a lo que se conoce como ley de atracción._

_Esperanza._

_Atentamente_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_Laboratorio de investigaciones astrofísicas de Canterlot"-_

Gervasio permaneció inmóvil con su mano en la boca por un momento hasta que la computadora se apago bruscamente. –"Tiene fecha de hace más de dos meses!"- pensó llenándose de alegría, había sigo un sueño, pero de alguna forma también una realidad.

-"Ley de atracción, esperanza"- dijo en voz alta acercándose a la puerta y encendiendo un cigarrillo, apurado a ver que le deparaba su departamento. Dentro del edificio estaba muy obscuro, uso su linterna para guiarse entre los escombros que invadían los escalones mientras bajaba hasta el primer piso donde estaba su departamento. Pateo la puerta e ingreso tranquilamente, con lo que había leído en su computadora no esperaba encontrar mucho más.

Para su sorpresa, había mas cosas de las que esperaba. Estaba exactamente como lo había dejado a excepción de un leve desorden, como si hubiesen revisado sus pertenencias. Pero su ropa, libros y demás elementos estaban en la casa. Abrió todas las ventanas para que entre tanto aire como luz y ahí fue cuando vio sobre su cama la guitarra de dragón que Celestia le había regalado con una nota atravesada en las cuerdas. Gervasio casi se quiebra por la emoción, tomo la nota y la leyó en voz alta no sin antes soplarle el polvo que traía.

_-"My hope__is that we'll__meet again_

_It won't be long till I'm back again  
We will meet again  
We will meet again  
You will see, oh_

_Te encontraremos, solo espera."-_

Levanto la vista y en la pared había una marca circular como la que estaba en la azotea pero bastante más grande. –"Estuvieron acá"- dijo él. Busco en toda la casa algún rastro que le diera una pista pero lo único que encontró fue un agujero en la pared del baño bastante grande, y en el piso huellas de cascos, pero todo indicaba que se habían ido y ya hacía tiempo 2 o tres ponys de buen tamaño. No tenía mas nada que la nota, la guitarra y el texto en su computadora. Lo devastaba el pensar que estaban ahí afuera buscándolo.

-"Espera y esperanza"- Concluyo desanimado, y se encamino al refugio del cuerpo de la paz.


End file.
